Plan de venganza
by YourRoyalSassiness
Summary: Ron y Hermione juegan a un peligroso juego en el que ambos arriesgan sus corazones. Un participante inesperado se une a la partida a última hora. ¿Quién saldrá victorioso? ¿Quién será el perdedor? Semi-AU, HBP.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione se encontraba triste, abatida y cansada. Hacía semanas que no dormía bien. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había reído de verdad y no recordaba el último día en el que no hubiera llorado. Había ocasiones en las que pensaba que se lo merecía, que debía haber actuado antes y más decididamente, que si él estaba con ella era porque no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para admitir sus sentimientos e ir a por él. Pero realmente no era su culpa. Hermione se encontraba en esta situación por culpa de Ron.

Había sido Ron el que la había traicionado rompiendo su corazón cuando más cerca habían estado de estar por fin juntos. Todo había parecido perfecto después de invitarle a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn: la forma en que se trataban los días posteriores a la invitación era demasiado formal, pero Hermione había pillado a Ron mirándole en más ocasiones y, cada vez que lo hacía, él miraba hacia otro lado mientras se le ruborizaban las orejas. Unos días más tarde, Ron comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña, se mostraba distante y apenas le dirigía la palabra. Ron ya no le dirigía miradas furtivas, si no miradas llenas de algo que Hermione no acababa de identificar ¿Furia? ¿Miedo? ¿Dolor?

Dolor era lo que ella había sentido el día del partido de Quidditch ante Slytherin. El truco de Harry para hacer creer a Ron (y sin pretenderlo a Hermione) que había tomado _Felix Felicis_ antes del encuentro para mejorar su rendimiento fue un desastre. No para el equipo de Quidditch, si no para ella. Después del partido, cuando Hermione se encaró con Harry para recriminarle que había hecho trampas, ella dijo que esa era la razón por la que Ron había jugado tan buen partido. Después de que Harry demostrase que no había utilizado la suerte líquida para hacer trampas, las cosas se torcieron definitivamente. Si Ron había estado enfadado con ella sin ningún motivo antes, no era nada comparado con el cabreo que tenía por su comentario. Hermione se dirigió a la Sala Común dando un rodeo, después de que Ron hubiera salido hecho una furia de los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch. Durante el paseo llegó a una resolución: en cuanto llegase a la Sala Común iba a hablar con Ron para aclararlo todo, decirle que no había quería poner en duda sus habilidades como Guardian, si no que había hablado sin pensar (algo que le pasaba demasiado frecuentemente con Ron) y pedirle explicaciones acerca de su enfado. Pero cuando llegó a la Sala Común era ya demasiado tarde.

Las siguientes semanas habían sido un infierno: cada vez que veía a Ron sus labios estaban pegados a los de Lavender. Hermione buscaba refugio en la biblioteca, pasando horas y horas allí para no encontrase a la pareja de tortolitos, algo que era casi imposible debido a sus ganas de exhibir sus muestras de afecto en público. Ni siquiera podía escapar de ellos en su propia habitación, ya que todas las noches Lavender le hacía un resumen a Parvati de todas las actividades que había hecho con Ron, explicando lo bien que se sentía entre sus brazos, como disfrutaba pasando sus dedos por su pelo, lo buenos que eran sus besos... Hermione estaba harta y deprimida, constantemente al límite. La gota que había colmado el vaso llegó después de la clase de Transformaciones de esa misma mañana en la que Ron, Lavender y Parvati se habían burlado de ella. Fue entonces cuando llegó a una conclusión: Ron tenía que probar de su propia medicina.

Ginny le había ayudado a maquinar su venganza. "A ver si el idiota de mi hermano abre los ojos de una vez" había dicho la pelirroja. Fue ella la que le propuso el plan de invitar a otro chico a la fiesta de Slughorn para poner celoso a Ron y juntas idearon la lista de posibles candidatos. Al final, y después de descartar a la mayoría, solo quedaban dos: Cormac McLaggen y Zacharias Smith. Ninguno de los dos era de su agrado, pero debido a la negativa de Ginny a que fuera con Smith ("Ese imbécil" había dicho ella "Es una pena que no le pasase nada cuando me estrellé contra él después del partido") solo había una opción. Hermione no estaba demasiado convencida, pero la insistencia de Ginny y el hecho de encontrarse a Ron y Lavender 'entretenidos' en el los terrenos del colegio poco después fueron suficiente para animarla a actuar.

La fiesta era esa misma noche, así que no había tiempo que perder; bajó las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios en busca de McLaggen y lo encontró en la Sala Común, sentado de espaldas a ella charlando con otros alumnos de séptimo curso en un rincón alejado de la chimenea. Con aire decidido se acercó al grupo de chicos. Cuando llegó esperó un instante de pie para ver si habían reparado en su presencia y, como no lo habían hecho, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- "Ahem, ahem"

De repente todos dejaron de hablar y se giraron para mirarla, lo que le hizo sentirse algo intimidada. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y se dirigió a McLaggen:

\- "Cormac, ¿podemos hablar un momento?"

Los otros chicos del grupo comenzaron a hacer comentarios y silbar de modo sugerente, pero ella solo miraba a McLaggen para ver su reacción. En un primer momento su cara adquirió un gesto sorprendido, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y su rostro volvió a mostrar una expresión neutra:

\- "Claro, Granger" – dijo él.

Hermione le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, pues no quería invitarle a la fiesta delante de los otros chicos: el plan ya era demasiado patético de esa manera. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, se dio la vuelta y encaró a Mclaggen.

\- "¿Quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta de Slughorn esta noche?"

Se lo preguntó sin rodeos, ya que no quería alargar el trámite más de lo necesario. Le sorprendió lo fácilmente que la pregunta había salido de su boca en comparación con lo que le había costado preguntárselo a Ron y, tristemente, se dio cuenta del motivo: es mucho más fácil invitar a un chico del que no estás enamorada.

\- "Mmm" – respondió él haciéndose el interesante – "¿Quieres que yo…" – dijo él señalándose el pecho con el pulgar – "…vaya a la fiesta de Slughorn contigo?" – terminó la frase con voz socarrona y apuntando el dedo índice en dirección a Hermione con una chulería insultante.

\- "Sí, de lo contrario no te lo hubiera preguntado, ¿no crees?" – le espetó Hermione. 'Es incluso más tonto de lo que parece' pensó ella.

McLaggen adoptó una posee pensativa mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pero Hermione estaba convencida de que todo era un teatro, una interpretación para hacerse el duro. Al mismo tiempo que hacía esto ojeaba a Hermione de arriba abajo mientras se relamía. Hermione tuvo que contener una arcada, se sentía sucia al ser observada por McLaggen de esa manera.

\- "Bien, de acuerdo" – contestó después de un rato de estar haciendo como que pensaba – "Quedamos a las siete aquí" – y tras decir esto se inclinó y, con una sonrisa prepotente, le susurró al oído – "Ponte algo sexy para lucir ese cuerpo"

Hermione estuvo a punto de abofetearle en ese mismo momento, pero se contuvo pensando en que echaría el plan por la borda y que siendo una prefecta no podía dar ese ejemplo a los alumnos de cursos inferiores. Mordiéndose la lengua, Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió de la Sala Común en dirección a la biblioteca, pues Ron y Lavender acababan de llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor y estaban enroscados en el sofá.

Mientras caminaba hacía la biblioteca, Hermione pensó en la conversación que había mantenido con McLaggen. Ella ya conocía la fama que el aspirante a Guardian de Gryffindor tenía entre las chicas por lo que había oído en su dormitorio y en los baños: un pervertido empalagoso que aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para meterle mano a las jóvenes lo suficientemente inocentes o estúpidas como para arrimarse a él. Hermione pensó que debía encontrarse en el segundo grupo sí se acercaba a McLaggen de manera voluntaria. Ella se consoló pensando en que no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto que el chico intentase nada con ella. 'Además' pensó ella 'estaremos rodeados de gente en la fiesta, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?'.

Sin embargo, Hermione no contaba con algo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La tarde anterior a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tenía entrenamiento. El próximo partido no era hasta dentro de tres meses, pero Harry, como capitán, se tomaba su puesto muy en serio y programaba tres entrenamientos por semana para no perder la forma después de la victoria ante Slytherin.

El entrenamiento ya había terminado y Ron, que acababa de guardar las pelotas en el almacén del campo de Quidditch, se sentaba en el banco de madera al lado de Harry, que tenía el pelo húmedo y estaba atándose las zapatillas. Ginny pasó por delante de los chicos con Dean a su lado e ignorando a su hermano preguntó:

\- "¿Estás listo, Harry?"

Este le dirigió una mirada a su mejor amigo para decidir qué hacía y Ron miró a su hermana, que en este momento le dirigía una sucia mirada.

\- "Ve con ellos si quieres" – dijo Ron mientras se desataba las botas – "Yo todavía tengo que ducharme"

Mientras salían del vestuario dejando a Ron solo, el pelirrojo oyó a Dean comenzar a hablar con Harry sobre una nueva jugada que podían ensayar en el próximo entrenamiento. A Ron le pareció observar que Harry no estaba demasiado contento hablando con Dean. 'Qué raro' pensó, pero sin darle más importancia acabó de desnudarse y se metió en la ducha.

Ron encendió el grifo y se metió debajo del chorro de agua. Mientras se mojaba el cuerpo se puso a pensar en la mirada que le había dirigido su hermana antes de salir del vestuario. Ginny llevaba mirándole de esa manera desde que había empezado su relación con Lavender. 'Es una hipócrita' pensó Ron 'ahora se enfada porque hay una chica que quiere besarme cuando ella va morreándose con quien le da la gana por todo el colegio'. Ron extendió la mano para coger el gel cuando se fijó en unas pequeñas marcas que tenía en el dorso de la mano, acordándose de quien se las había hecho.

\- "Hermione" – suspiró tristemente.

Hacía semanas que no hablaba con ella. Todo había comenzado después de un entrenamiento de Quidditch como el de esta tarde. Enterarse de que Hermione había besado a Krum cuando ella insistía en que solo eran amigos le había enfurecido, se sentía traicionado por sus mentiras y dolido. Dolido porque, desde que se había dado cuenta de que Hermione le gustaba, siempre había pensado existía una remota posibilidad de que algún día podrían llegar a estar juntos. Pero ¿qué posibilidades había ahora? Lo único que Hermione sentía por él era pena, por eso le había invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn ¿Cómo podría querer estar con alguien como él después de Krum? Incluso si ya no había nada entre ellos, siempre podría aparecer otro chico que se diera cuenta de lo extraordinaria que ella era. Él no era ni guapo, ni listo, ni rico ¿cómo iba a competir con alguien que tuviera esas cosas, como por ejemplo Harry? 'Suficiente' se reprendió Ron mentalmente. Había ocasiones como esa en las que su mente entraba en un remolino de pensamientos negativos que el trataba de suprimir pero que siempre estaban ahí.

La ínfima parte de su mente que creía posible una relación con Hermione habló a continuación 'Quizá mañana al ir sola a la fiesta de Slughorn se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo' pensó Ron ácidamente. Porque Hermione no tenía una cita para la fiesta, ¿verdad? Por lo menos Harry no había dicho nada. En el hipotético caso de que su plan funcionara y Hermione se lanzara desesperadamente a sus brazos, Ron no lo dudaría un segundo: cortaría con Lavender en ese mismo instante.

Ron sabía que esto era algo cruel, y en ocasiones se sentía culpable porque hasta cierto punto podía estar utilizando a Lavender. Las dos primeras semanas de su relación habían sido divertidas: besar a una chica (y no a una chica cualquiera, sino a Lavender Brown, una chica por la que babeaba la mitad del colegio) era muy entretenido y eso era básicamente lo único que hacían. Pero de todo se cansa uno y Ron no era una excepción aunque, al parecer, Lavender sí. Ron no creía que Lavender fuera molesta a propósito, pero era excesivamente pegajosa. Además, trataba a Ron como si fuera una especie de gran estrella del Quidditch ("que si Ron esto, que si Ron lo otro"), cosa que le había levantado el ego al principio, pero ahora ya estaba cansado de que el único momento en que no usaba su boca para besarle fuera para alabar de manera exagerada sus atributos como Guardian. Ron quería a alguien que le supusiera un reto, que le hiciera intentar ser mejor, que le obligara a esforzarse, alguien como…

\- "Hermione" – volvió a suspirar.

Cuando estaba mojándose el pelo le pareció oír el chirrido de la puerta, pero al escuchar el mismo ruido menos de un minuto después pensó que lo habría producido el viento. Cuando acabó de enjuagarse, cerró el grifo y sin secarse demasiado se enroscó la toalla alrededor de la cintura y se dirigió a la zona de los bancos.

Cuando llegó allí se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues no esperaba encontrarse a Lavender sentada, mirando despreocupadamente las taquillas. Cuando le oyó pararse en secó, Lavender giró su cabeza hacia él y abrió exageradamente los ojos ante la apariencia de Ron, que empezó a ruborizarse y a ponerse nervioso mientras Lavender lo ojeaba de arriba abajo mordiéndose el labio inferior: nunca se había sentido tan expuesto como en ese momento.

\- "Bueno, bueno" – dijo Lavender mientras se incorporaba del banco y se dirigía en su dirección contoneando sus caderas de una manera muy sugerente – "¿Pero que tenemos aquí, Won-Won?"

Ron se estremeció al oír el nombre que Lavender había empezado a usar hace unos días y que el detestaba. 'Al menos todavía no ha empezado a gritarlo en la Sala Común' pensó Ron.

\- "Hola Lav" – contestó Ron con voz entrecortada y dando dos pasos hacia atrás – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

\- "Había venido a buscarte y cuando me he cruzado con Harry me ha dicho que todavía estabas en el vestuario" – dijo mientras avanzaba decididamente en dirección a su presa sin apartar los ojos de él – "Pero lo que me he encontrado es mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba"

\- "Ah, ¿sí?" – preguntó Ron al tiempo que seguía retrocediendo lentamente.

\- "Ya lo creo" – dijo Lavender mientras extendía sus brazos para tocarle.

Al seguir retrocediendo Ron se empotró contra una de las taquillas del vestuario clavándose la manilla en la espalda al mismo tiempo que las manos de Lavender hacían contacto con sus pectorales. Ron soltó un pequeño grito de dolor por el impacto del mango en su espalda.

\- "Mmmmm" – dijo Lavender en tono lascivo, habiendo confundido su grito de dolor con uno de placer.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar Lavender comenzó a besarle apasionadamente. La chica empezó a acariciar su cuerpo: sus brazos, sus pectorales, sus abdominales,… Ron ya no era un chico flacucho, había desarrollado algunos músculos gracias al Quidditch y a sus tareas en el jardín de La Madriguera en verano, pero tampoco era para volverse loco como aparentemente le estaba pasando a Lavender. Ron estaba hipnotizado por lo bien que se sentía siendo acariciado de esta manera y su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar al contacto. Cuando Lavender puso ambas manos en la toalla y comenzó a aplicar una mínima presión para quitársela, Ron se repuso de su trance y le sujetó ambas muñecas con sus manos, lo que hizo a Lavender romper el beso.

\- "Lav, ¿qué estás haciendo?" – le preguntó Ron agitado.

\- "¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?" – respondió Lavender con voz melosa – "¿No quieres que te haga sentir bien, Won-Won?" – añadió mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Ron no era un mojigato, sino un adolescente cachondo que por supuesto quería que una chica le hiciera sentir bien. Además, Ron sabía que Lavender ya había tenido otros novios (algunos de ellos estudiantes del colegio) y, por lo que se comentaba, ya tenía experiencia suficiente como para hacerle sentir mucho mejor que 'bien'. Pero el problema era que, aunque Ron quería hacer esto, ella no era la chica con la que quería hacerlo. Si ya sentía culpable en ocasiones besando a Lavender, ¿cómo se sentiría si le dejaba hacer algo más? Ron podía comportarse como un cabrón, pero no era un cabrón. Era demasiado injusto para Lavender, así que pensó en alguna excusa.

\- "No creo que sea una buena idea Lav, cualquiera puede entrar aquí y descubrirnos. Imagina que es un profesor o la señora Hooch, ¡podrían expulsarnos!" – argumentó Ron, que representaba la voz de la razón por primera vez en su vida.

\- "Cuanto más riesgo más diversión ¿no?" – respondió Lavender mientras liberaba sus manos de las de Ron y descendía su mirada hacia el borde de la toalla – "Además" – añadió, fijándose en el traicionero bulto de la toalla – "parece que el pequeño Won-Won me da la razón".

Y sin más preámbulos extendió una mano, agarró su polla medio erecta oculta tras la toalla y le dio un apretón.

\- "Ahh" – gimió Ron.

Ron no había sentido nada así en su vida, era la primera vez que una mano diferente a la suya le tocaba de una manera tan íntima y, si así era como se sentía con una toalla de por medio, no podía esperar a ver cómo era el contacto directo.

\- "Eso era lo que yo creía" – dijo Lavender que tras desarmar a Ron por completo, le empujo con una mano en el pecho fuertemente contra la taquilla, se arrodilló delante de él y comenzó a maniobrar con el nudo de la toalla…

CLANC

Un ruido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo sacó a Ron y Lavender de su burbuja. Ron (agradeciendo mentalmente la interrupción) agarró la toalla de inmediato y Lavender dio un gritito al tiempo que se incorporaba de un brinco. Ambos se quedaron muy quietos durante unos segundos intentando no hacer ruido e inspeccionando el vestuario con la mirada, asustados por la posibilidad de haber sido descubiertos. Cuando pasado un minuto no ocurrió nada más Ron fue el primero en hablar.

\- "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Nadie respondió, pero Ron no estaba del todo convencido así que se giró para mirar a Lavender y le dijo:

\- "Lavender, creo que lo más seguro es que vuelvas a la Sala Común y me esperes para ir juntos a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?" – propuso él.

\- "Vale" – respondió Lavender que al igual que Ron todavía se encontraba algo agitada.

Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a Ron en la mejilla, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se dio la vuelta.

\- "Pero tenemos que acabar esto que hemos empezado Won-Won" – añadió, le guiñó un ojo y salió cerrando la puerta.

Ron se dejó caer en el banco más próximo resoplando. '¿Pero qué coño estabas pensando?' se reprochó Ron. 'Esto no puede pasar otra vez' pensó mientras recreaba mentalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir en el vestuario, lo que no le ayudaba con su prominente erección. Ron razonó que, para solucionar el problema que tenía entre sus piernas, lo mejor era encargarse el mismo manualmente. Sin más preámbulos, se quitó la toalla y comenzó a masturbarse. Intentó pensar lo que había estado a punto de hacer Lavender, pero sustituyéndole a ella por Hermione. Su excitación previa mezclada con la imagen de Hermione de rodillas en el vestuario con su polla en la boca era demasiado, y comenzó a bombear más rápidamente mientras gemía y susurraba cosas como "justo ahí" o "más, más". Al poco rato Ron se corrió gritando "Hermione" y quedó exhausto apoyado contra el banco. Rápidamente se vistió y se dirigió al castillo, no sin antes echar un último vistazo rápido desde la puerta para ver qué era lo que había podido producir el bendito ruido metálico.

Lo que Ron no vio al salir fue la cara de satisfacción de McLaggen, que estaba escondido detrás de las taquillas: acababa de idear su propio plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Cormac McLaggen no podía creerlo. Habían pasado tres meses y no todavía no lo había superarlo. Ya había sido demasiado patético no poder presentarse a las pruebas del año pasado por una dichosa intoxicación por huevos de Doxy después de perder una apuesta. Pero este año había sido mucho peor: Weasley, el peor Guardian de la historia de Gryffindor y hazmerreir de toda la escuela durante gran parte del año pasado, le había superado en las pruebas de selección para Guardian del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Y lo peor era que lo había hecho haciendo trampas: era obvio que Weasley había utilizado un encantamiento _Confundus_ contra él en el último tiro de su prueba. Como era amigo de Potter, el capitán, este había decidido pasarlo por alto.

Pero McLaggen no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sabía que esa tarde había entrenamiento de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor y había decidido encarar a Potter y amenazarle con contárselo a McGonagall para que los echaran a él y a Weasley del equipo.

Sin embargo, esa misma tarde, tenía una cita ineludible con Sally Smith, una cándida alumna de sexto curso de Hufflepuff ('Las de esa Casa siempre son las más fáciles' pensó McLaggen) que había sido muy fácilmente impresionable y con la que estaba dando una vuelta por el Lago en esos momentos. La chiquilla le miraba con ojos risueños mientras McLaggen le relataba una tras otra toda su lista de paradas espectaculares.

Era tan fácil de impresionar y le estaba suponiendo un reto tan minúsculo que McLaggen decidió acelerar un poco las cosas con respecto a su modus operandi. Le condujo a una zona arbolada donde comenzaba el Bosque Prohibido, justo detrás del campo de Quidditch, y empezó a besarla y manosearla. Al principio ella opuso algo de resistencia ('Como todas' pensó sarcásticamente), pero poco a poco fue relajándose. Sally Smith era, obviamente, bastante inexperta y McLaggen se aburrió rápidamente de besarla.

Probando su suerte decidió arriesgar e ir directo al grano: empujándola por los hombros le hizo arrodillarse delante de él, se desabrochó el cinturón, se abrió el botón del pantalón, se bajó la cremallera y se sacó la polla ante el asombro de Sally. La chica alternaba su mirada entre su cara y su miembro erecto (no era gran cosa, pero al ser para la mayoría de sus amantes la primera que veían, solían mostrarse satisfechas) y finalmente ella habló.

\- "Cormac, no sé si…" - mientras tragaba saliva ruidosamente y seguía alternando su aterrorizada mirada.

\- "¿Qué pasa Smith?" – le reprochó con chulería McLaggen – "¿No quieres que pasemos un buen rato?"

\- "Cormac, quizá esto es ir demasiado rápido, apenas nos conocemos y…" - Sally añadió algo en un tono de voz tan bajo que no se le escuchó.

\- "¿Cómo has dicho?" – le espetó McLaggen, que estaba empezando a impacientarse.

\- "Nunca he hecho algo así antes" – respondió Sally mientras se ruborizaba por completo, muerta de vergüenza.

\- "Bueno, entonces puedes empezar a aprender ahora, ¿no crees?" – insistió McLaggen – "¿O acaso es que eres una mojigata? ¿Te crees que todos los chicos van a ser tan pacientes como yo y van a estar esperando a que hagas algo antes de pensárselo mejor y dejarte plantada?" – siguió presionando Cormac.

Sally tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblaba ligeramente, seguramente por una mezcla de la vergüenza, la incertidumbre y el frío suelo del bosque en contacto con sus desnudas rodillas. Sally volvió a tragar audiblemente, cerró los ojos, exhaló profusamente y respondió con voz temblorosa:

\- "Vale"

McLaggen no esperó ni un segundo antes de cogerle por el pelo y acercarle la cara a la polla, de la que goteaba líquido preseminal. Sally parecía realmente asustada, así que para intentar convencerla le soltó el pelo y le acaricio la mejilla a la vez que le dijo:

\- "Tranquila, yo te enseñaré que es lo que me gusta"

Y tras decirle esto le agarró la mano y la colocó en su miembro, la rodeó con la suya y dio dos sacudidas para que viera que era lo que quería. Ella captó la idea rápidamente y empezó a bombear ella sola. Sally fue ganado algo de confianza a medida que pasaba el rato y los gemidos y gruñidos de McLaggen crecían en frecuencia e intensidad, así que empezó a utilizar un ritmo más rápido y un agarre más fuerte. Sin embargo, no se decidía a llevársela a la boca, por lo que McLaggen le habló.

\- "Ey Smith, ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacerlo con la boca?" – al ver que Sally no parecía muy decidida, añadió – "Los chicos lo disfrutamos mucho más así, y seguro que a ti también te gusta más"

Esto pareció convencerla. Sally agarró su polla fuertemente y le dio un experimental lametón. McLaggen gimió de placer, pero buscando una sensación mayor le pidió que se metiera la polla en la boca. Ella lo hizo y, empujada por la mano que McLaggen había puesto en la parte trasera de su cabeza, empezó a moverse de adelante a atrás, acompañando el movimiento con la mano.

Aunque la chiquilla lo estaba intentando con ahínco, la mamada no era gran cosa y McLaggen empezó a aburrirse. Al mirar el reloj para comprobar qué hora era se dio cuenta de que el entrenamiento de Quidditch ya debía de haber terminado. 'Mierda' pensó. Miró a Sally, que tenía su polla en la boca y los ojos cerrados en concentración y se percató de que o aceleraba la cosa o que Potter ya se habría ido para cuando llegase al campo. Con este pensamiento en mente, McLaggen colocó una mano en cada lado de la cabeza de Sally y le dijo:

\- "Ey Smith, relájate y abre bien la boca, ya verás cómo te va a gustar esto"

Y sin más dilación comenzó a follarle la boca rápidamente. McLaggen cerró los ojos, sintiendo por fin el placer que buscaba y que cada vez le acercaba más a su final, mientras oía las quejas de Sally amortiguadas por tener la boca ocupada con su polla. McLaggen abrió los ojos y vio que Sally tenía la cara completamente roja, lagrimas del esfuerzo le caían por las mejillas, babeaba profusamente manchando con su saliva su falda, su abrigo y el suelo e intentaba alejarse de él empujando con sus manos en sus muslos. La imagen llevó a McLaggen al límite y, con un sonoro gruñido, se corrió en la garganta de Sally, que empezó a toser por la dificultad que tenía para respirar y tragar al mismo tiempo.

A toda prisa, McLaggen se guardó la polla en los pantalones mientras Sally seguía arrodillada en el suelo tosiendo e intentando recuperar la respiración. Le dio dos palmadas en el hombro y le dijo:

\- "¿Ha estado bien, a que sí Smith? Algún día de estos seguiremos con las lecciones, ¿qué te parece?"

Y tras decir esto salió corriendo en dirección al campo de Quidditch para dejarle a Potter las cosas claras.

Pero cuando llegó allí no había nadie. Pensó que quizá estaría en el vestuario, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Al abrir la puerta esta chirrió y McLaggen entró en un vestuario aparentemente vacío. No podía creerlo, era la última oportunidad que tenía de hablar con Potter a solas antes de las vacaciones y la había desperdiciado por una mala mamada. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta para salir del vestuario, se fijó en que había un montón de ropa apoyado en un banco. Antes de poder acercarse a inspeccionar de quien era, oyó el chirrido de la puerta y, preocupado porque le pudieran pillar, se escondió detrás de las taquillas.

Le sorprendió comprobar que quien entraba era Lavender Brown, otra chica risueña de sexto curso, en este caso de Gryffindor, con un buen par de tetas. A esta también la había catado el curso anterior: un par de mamadas ('Bastante mejores que las de Sally') cerca del Lago y un polvo rápido en la Torre de Astronomía. No estuvo mal. Sin embargo, no entendía que hacía en el vestuario. Por lo menos hasta que apareció Weasley.

McLaggen presenció toda la escena escondido detrás de las taquillas, sorprendido por la reacción de Weasley. '¿Pero este tío es maricón?' pensó McLaggen. '¿Acaso no sabe de las habilidades de Brown?'. Cuando al fin pareció que Weasley daba su brazo a torcer McLaggen estaba tan cachondo que no pudo contenerse y empezó a bajarse la cremallera para hacerse una paja. Para su desgracia, cuando se desabrochó el cinturón este se calló y la pesada hebilla de metal sonó al contactar con el suelo. El ruido pareció asustar a la pareja y Brown decidió marcharse. Para empeorar las cosas Weasley había empezado a masturbarse y McLaggen tenía que quedarse hasta que acabase para no ser pillado. Sin embargo pasó algo muy interesante. Cuando se corrió, Weasley empezó a berrear el nombre de una chica en voz alta, pero no el de su novia.

'¿Hermione? ¿Quién coño es Hermione?' McLaggen se puso a pensar y algo hizo clic en su cerebro. 'Claro, esa Granger del Club de Slug, la amiguita de Potter'. Al parecer era una de las chicas más inteligentes del colegio, un grupo en el que McLaggen no estaba muy interesado. Se rumoreaba en el colegio que era una mojigata, pero otros rumores apuntaban a que le habían pillado follándose a Krum en un cuarto de mantenimiento hacía un par de años. Se había fijado en ella en las fiestas de Slughorn y la había estudiado para ver si podía ser un posible blanco: pelo horrible, no estaba mal de cara, tetas pequeñas, un buen culo respingón. Si no fuera porque era demasiado inteligente se hubiera planteado ir a por ella.

Pero eso había sido antes de conocer lo que ahora McLaggen sabía. 'Vaya, vaya Weasley. Así que quieres a esa tal Granger, ¿eh?'. McLaggen llegó a la conclusión de que al final, no se iba a ir de su visita al campo de Quidditch con las manos vacías. Ya no estaba interesado en conseguir el puesto de Guardian, no, eso sería demasiado sencillo.

Ahora tenía otro plan, un plan que se la devolvería a Weasley donde más le dolía. Un plan de caza. Un plan de venganza.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Justo lo que ella había estado pensando, venir con Cormac McLaggen a la fiesta de Slughorn había sido un tremendo error.

Solo había dos momentos en los que había merecido la pena: cuando Hermione había dicho a Parvati, delante de Ron, que iba a ir con él a la fiesta y más tarde cuando se habían encontrado en la Sala Común para ir al despacho de Slughorn, también bajo la atenta mirada de Ron. En el primer caso, la cara de Ron había sido de absoluta sorpresa. En la segunda de auténtica enfado, cosa que seguro tenía que ver con el hecho de que Hermione le diera un beso en la mejilla a McLaggen nada más verlo y que le dejara agarrarla por la cintura (en ambos casos Hermione tuvo que reprimir una mueca de asco para que Ron no descubriera su plan). Según habían salido por el hueco del retrato, Hermione había apartado la mano de McLaggen de su cintura (una mano que había migrado peligrosamente hacia el sur) y caminó a su lado pero alejada de él para darle a entender que no iba a haber ningún otro contacto a lo largo de la noche.

Pero McLaggen no era capaz de pillar las indirectas o no quería hacerlo. Intentaba agarrar constantemente a Hermione de la cintura, del brazo o de los hombros mientras hablaba todo el rato de Quidditch y alardeaba de sus impresionantes paradas. Cuando por fin parecía que se le había agotado el tema de conversación, empezó a hablar de su tío y de sus contactos en el Ministerio. Y cuando parecía que la cosa no podía ir a peor empezó a hablar del ejercicio que hacía y como eso le había ayudado a moldear un cuerpo perfecto, como esculpido por los Dioses. Todo ello acompañado de más caricias, roces y miradas lascivas que repugnaban a Hermione. Ella no había pensado que lo fuera a pasar especialmente bien esa noche, pero Hermione nunca había tenido más ganas de llegar a su habitación, incluso si eso significaba escuchar el resumen diario de las actividades de Ron y Lavender.

Sin embargo, el punto álgido de la noche llegó cuando McLaggen consiguió arrinconar a Hermione entre el árbol de navidad y la mesa de los ponches. Hermione se vio acorralada entre el cuerpo de McLaggen y la pared, donde él había apoyado una mano para cerrarle el paso ('En algo tiene razón McLaggen: es tan grande como un troll, aunque su cerebro va a juego'). Con la voz más sugerente de la que fue capaz (nauseabunda en opinión de Hermione, todavía más si le sumabas el hecho de que el aliento le apestaba a Whisky de Fuego) se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

\- "Veo que me has hecho caso y te has vestido para la ocasión"

Hermione llevaba un vestido palabra de honor de color rojo con una falda de tul que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo suelto y se había aplicado un poco de maquillaje. Pero todo eso lo había hecho para que Ron le viera en la Sala Común, no para el disfrute del pervertido de Cormac McLaggen. Para intentar salir del apuro Hermione buscó alguna excusa.

\- "Cormac, acabo de ver a Gwenog Jones, la jugadora de Quidditch de las Holey Harpies" – 'Gracias a Dios que Ginny tiene su cuarto en La Madriguera empapelado con su cara' pensó Hermione, que no hubiera podido nombrar a más de tres jugadores de Quidditch ni por salvar su vida – "Con lo que a ti te gusta el Quidditch seguro que…"

\- "Chss, Granger" – McLaggen le interrumpió – "Creo que tú y yo no vamos a ninguna parte" – Y apoyo su mano en la parte lateral de la cabeza de Hermione – "Mucho menos estando debajo del muérdago" – añadió señalando al techo donde, para horror de Hermione, había dos hojas de la dichosa planta.

En ese momento McLaggen comenzó a inclinarse con los ojos cerrados en dirección a los labios de Hermione. 'Ni de broma' pensó ella. Hermione tenía una experiencia muy limitada en lo referente al sexo opuesto. Solo había besado a un chico: Viktor. Además ni siquiera habían sido muchos besos ni demasiado intensos. Su primer beso había sido después del Baile de Navidad, un casto beso de buenas noches. El segundo había sido a la orilla del Lago después de la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos: Viktor le había dicho que nunca se había sentido así por una chica y que quería invitarle a Bulgaria durante las vacaciones. Fue el beso más apasionado que compartieron, sus lenguas entraron en contacto durante un breve instante. El último beso fue al despedirse a final del cuarto año. Viktor la había llevado a un lugar apartado para intentar convencerle de que fuera su novia con un beso. Todos esos momentos habían sido experiencias agradables, pero también confusas porque aunque le estaba besando un chico, Hermione estaba pensando en otro: Ron. Hermione solo quería besarlo a él y dudaba que otro chico (mucho menos Cormac McLaggen) fuera capaz de convencerle de lo contrario.

Así que aprovechando que él tenía los ojos cerrados, se escabulló por debajo del brazo que tenía apoyado en la pared y corrió a esconderse entre la multitud. Cuando se cercioró de que estaba bien cubierta, se dio cuenta de que iba totalmente despeinada: entre la carrera que se había echado y el hecho de que McLaggen hubiera intentado agarrarle del pelo cuando estaba escapando habían destrozado su peinado.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró a Harry, que le recriminó el haber venido con McLaggen a la fiesta, pero no pudo quedarse mucho rato charlando, pues McLaggen apareció de nuevo y tuvo que escapar de él otra vez. Después de estar otra media hora jugando al gato y al ratón, Hermione decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por una noche y que volvía a su habitación para intentar olvidar este desastre lo más rápidamente posible.

Salió del despacho de Slughorn en las mazmorras y comenzó a andar por los pasillos que conducían hacía las escaleras que conectaban esa planta del castillo con la planta baja del edificio. Cuando pasaba por un pasillo más estrecho que los característicos pasillos amplios del castillo oyó una voz que le llamaba.

\- "Ey Granger, ¿A dónde vas?" – Hermione no necesitaba girarse para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz – "Si todavía no ha empezado la parte divertida de la noche"

\- "Déjame en paz Cormac" – le respondió Hermione sin girarse – "Estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama"

\- "No tan deprisa, guapa" – dijo McLaggen, que andaba más rápido que Hermione y agarró a la chica por el brazo para impedir que escapara.

Hermione se giró y fulminó a McLaggen con la mirada.

\- "Suéltame" – dijo con el tono de voz más calmado que fue capaz de utilizar, a pesar de la rabia que sentida por dentro – "Y no me llames así" – añadió.

Tras lo cual hizo un brusco gesto con el brazo para librarse de su agarre, se dio la vuelta y reemprendió su camino hacia la Sala Común. Cuando ya creía que todo había acabado oyó que McLaggen volvía a gritarle, pero algo que ella no se esperaba.

\- "¿Sabes que él se la está follando, verdad?"

Hermione se paró en seco, pero no se giró. '¿Qué?' pensó Hermione '¿De qué está hablando?'. Pero antes de que ella pudiera tomar una decisión (la más sensata de ellas seguir andando), él volvió a hablar.

\- "Estoy hablando de Weasley, ¿sabes que se está follando a esa tal Brown, verdad?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La fiesta para McLaggen estaba siendo un auténtico reto. Nunca había intentado nada con una chica tan complicada. Y eso que la noche había empezado muy prometedoramente: nada más bajar de los dormitorios Granger le había dado un beso en la mejilla ¡delante de Weasley! La cara de Weasley había sido impagable. Casi no podía ni creérselo cuando Granger le había dejado agarrarle por la cintura sin siquiera salir de la Sala Común. En realidad estaba sorprendido y algo decepcionado: estaba preparado para utilizar todas sus armas, no quería otra presa fácil como Sally Smith.

Sin embargo todo había sido de cara a la galería, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas: Granger no estaba interesado en él, sino que le estaba usando como Weasley usaba a Brown. A partir de entonces McLaggen comenzó a desplegar todo su arsenal: miradas, roces, comentarios acerca de su innegable talento para jugar al Quidditch, sobre la influencia de su familia en el Ministerio, su admirable físico… Nada. Nada funcionaba con Granger. Era demasiado lista para él.

Sin embargo, no parecía lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo que decidió pasar al plan B: arrinconarla y no dejarle escapar. Por desgracia, había vuelto a demostrar que era demasiado lista para él.

Después de su fuga, había pasado media hora buscándola y, cuando ya se iba a dar por vencido, vio una melena de pelo enmarañado de color castaño escapando del despacho de Slughorn. Tras darle alcance en un pasillo alejado de la fiesta ('Quizá aquí no se haga la dura' pensó McLaggen) y ver que el plan B volvía a fallar, echó mano del plan C: mentir y manipular emocionalmente.

\- "¿Sabes que él se la está follando, verdad?" – probó McLaggen.

Y, para su gran sorpresa, Granger se detuvo. Sabía que esta era su oportunidad, así que volvió a presionar el mismo botón.

\- "Estoy hablando de Weasley, ¿sabes que se está follando a esa tal Brown, verdad?"

Ella seguía sin hablar pero al menos había conseguido que no se fuera, lo que le daba más tiempo para actuar. Acercándose poco a poco a ella siguió hablando para que no pudiera recuperarse.

\- "Están follando como locos por todo el castillo. Todo el mundo lo sabe ¿no me digas que la sabelotodo es la última en enterarse?"

\- "Estás mintiendo" – respondió ella lo más decididamente que pudo, pero el temblor en su voz le delataba.

\- "Les vi ayer mismo en el vestuario del campo de Quidditch. Cuando llegué estaban demasiado ocupados para verme" – un sonido de llanto escapó de los labios de Granger y eso le dio más ganas de continuar – "Ella estaba de rodillas chupándole la polla. Tenías que haberle visto la cara a Weasley, se notaba que estaba disfrutando en manos de una profesional" – Prosiguió su relato con la fantasía que había utilizado la noche anterior para masturbarse en su cama – "Ella estaba tan cachonda de haberle chupado la polla que cuando la penetró entró de un solo golpe. Ella estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo de los vestuarios y él empujando desde atrás como si no hubiera un mañana. Y los dos gemían como si estuvieran pasando el mejor momento de sus vidas" – Decidió terminar su historia con un duro golpe – "Y los dos se corrieron a gritos diciéndose que se querían".

\- "¡Estás mintiendo!" – gritó Granger, que se giró y empezó a golpearle con sus pequeños puños en el pecho – "¡Estas mintiendo!" – gritaba mientras lloraba, su cara llena de lágrimas.

McLaggen no había estado tan cachondo en toda su vida.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron estaba sentado en la Sala Común hecho un Basilisco. Y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que conocía Ron de primera mano acerca de estas criaturas mágicas, eso era mucho decir. ¿Qué coño hacía McLaggen manoseando a Hermione? ¿Qué puñetas hacía Hermione permitiéndolo?

Cuando se había enterado que Hermione iba a ir con McLaggen a la fiesta de Slughorn no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo va a ir Hermione con semejante pervertido a ningún lado? Así que había decidido ver si era verdad esperándolos en la Sala Común. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Ver a McLaggen esperando al final de las escaleras de los dormitorios mientras le lanzaba miradas llenas de soberbia había sido malo. Ver a Hermione más guapa de lo que nunca la había visto intentando impresionar a otro hombre, horrible. Verle besando a McLaggen en la mejilla, nauseabundo. Y nunca había estado tan enfadado como lo había estado después de ver a Mclaggen toquitear a Hermione.

Esta tarde ni siquiera tenía la distracción de Lavender, puesto que había ido junto con Parvati a tomar un té con la profesora Trelawney.

A medida que pasaba el rato su enfado empezó a convertirse en preocupación ¿Es que no sabía Hermione la fama que tenía McLaggen? Hermione no era una chica tonta, como las que acostumbraba a engañar Mclaggen, pero ¿y si la emborrachaba? ¿O la drogaba? ¿O la forzaba? Hermione no podía dejarse engañar por McLaggen, ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

'No, no es verdad' pensaba Hermione mientras McLaggen relataba lo que supuestamente todo el mundo sabía, lo que él había visto. Era imposible. Ron y Lavender solo estaban tonteando, solo se morreaban, Ron no la quería ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué estaba llorando desconsoladamente? Cada palabra de la historia de McLaggen era más dolorosa que la anterior y cuanto más contaba él, más se lo creía ella.

Podía hacerse a la idea de que Ron estaba besando a otra chica (aunque le disgustaba enormemente) si no significaba nada para él. Casi podía llegar a tolerar la idea de que tuvieran sexo (aunque le producía náuseas el mero hecho de pensarlo) si no había sentimientos de por medio. Pero si Ron amaba a Lavender, entonces todo había acabado ¿Cómo podía recuperar a Ron, si es que alguna vez había sido suyo, después de haber estado con Lavender? Ella era la envidia de todas las chicas del colegio: tenía un cuerpo de escándalo lleno de curvas, una bonita sonrisa que encandilaba a todos los chicos, una preciosa melena rubia perfectamente lisa, era el objeto de deseo de la mitad del colegio… Y lo peor era como trataba a Ron: le veneraba, no podía dejar de hablar de él un solo segundo y se encargaba de dejarle claro lo que pensaba de él cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación ¿Por qué iba a quererle Ron a ella con su cara y su cuerpo simples, su gesto serio, una sabelotodo que solo entendía a los libros?

Hermione estaba tan herida, tan confundida, tan enfadada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de pegar a McLaggen y que este le había agarrado por la cintura y empujado contra la pared hasta que notó una presión en sus labios que, para su desgracia, estaban ejerciendo los labios de McLaggen. Hermione apartó su cara y empezó a gritarle.

\- "¡Quítate de encima, pervertido!" – chilló ella mientras intentaba apartarlo empujando con sus manos en el firme pecho del chico.

McLaggen empezó a reírse ante los intentos de Hermione por escapar de su abrazo, demasiado débiles para ser eficaces. Es más, para horror de Hermione, notó que cuanto más forcejeaba, más pegaba McLaggen su cuerpo al suyo, creando así una fricción muy incómoda entre ambos.

\- "Vamos Granger" – dijo McLaggen después de recorrer con su lengua el cuello de Hermione de abajo a arriba al tiempo que manoseaba su cuerpo sin disimulo, lo que provocó una nueva ronda de forcejeos – "Weasley y Brown están teniendo su diversión, ¿por qué no podemos tenerla nosotros también?"

\- "¡Déjame, apártate!" – seguía gritando Hermione impotente.

McLaggen había aprovechado la posición de debilidad de Hermione para empezar a tocar sus pechos por encima del vestido con una mano, mientras la otra subía lentamente desde su rodilla en dirección a su entrepierna acariciando la parte interior de sus muslos.

Entonces, pasó algo que Hermione no esperaba: McLaggen empezó a chupar y succionar en un punto en su cuello, lo cual le produjo un placer como nunca había experimentado. La sensación le sobrevino tan pronto que no pudo evitarlo.

\- "Ahh" – gimió Hermione, que no pudo contener el sonido a tiempo.

Hermione notó como una sonrisa socarrona aparecía en la boca de McLaggen, que estaba apoyada contra la piel de su cuello.

\- "¿Te gusta, eh Granger?" – se mofó McLaggen, que movió la mano que estaba en su pierna a su cuello para fijarla en esa posición y volver a repetir la acción.

\- "¡No, quítate de encima¡" – respondió Hermione, mientras seguía luchando para desembarazarse de él.

Hermione estaba tan confundida y sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no podía sentir nada de lo saturada que estaba por sus emociones: rabia y decepción por lo que Ron había hecho, envidia por lo que Lavender estaba consiguiendo, enfado con Ginny por proponerle este absurdo plan, humillación e impotencia por lo que McLaggen le estaba haciendo… Y de nuevo placer después de que McLaggen volviera a chupar en su punto débil, aunque en esta ocasión no le dejó escuchar el gemido que indicaba su victoria.

\- "¿Así que te estás haciendo la dura?" – susurró Mclaggen cerca de su oído – "Bien, a mí también me gusta jugar" – y después de decir eso mordió agresivamente el lóbulo de su oreja y empezó a masajear sus dos pechos, uno con cada mano.

Entre las manos de Mclaggen y sus pequeños pechos solo estaba la tela del vestido; Hermione había decidido no llevar sujetador ya que al ser un vestido palabra de honor se le verían los tirantes. La sensación era muy extraña: nunca nadie le había tocado así. Era una mezcla entre incomodidad, por la excesiva fuerza que McLaggen utilizaba para agarrar sus pechos, y placer cada vez que sus manos rozaban sus pezones, que estaban empezando a endurecerse. Para hacer la situación más humillante, esa no era la única zona de su cuerpo que le estaba traicionando: también notaba la humedad que estaba empezando a formarse entre sus piernas.

McLaggen aprovechó este momento de duda de Hermione para bajar el escote del vestido, exponiendo así sus pechos al aire y manoseándolos ya sin barrera alguna.

\- "Que tetitas más apetitosas que tienes" – dijo mientras centraba su atención en sus pequeños y rosados pezones.

\- "No, Cormac, por favor, para" – intentó gritar Hermione, pero de su boca solamente salió un susurro.

\- "Eso es relájate y disfruta"

\- "Cormac, por favor, apartAHH" – Hermione soltó un gemido antes de poder acabar la frase después de que McLaggen se llevase el pezón de su pecho derecho a la boca.

La sensación de su boca caliente y húmeda contra su piel expuesta al frío aire de las mazmorras era demasiado. Podía notar los insistentes lametones del chico contra sus pétreos pezones y las inequívocas sensaciones de placer que viajaban desde sus pechos a su entrepierna, que cada vez se encontraba más y más mojada.

Hermione intentó de nuevo apartar a McLaggen pero este aprovechó el movimiento de sus brazos y agarró su mano derecha por la muñeca para llevarla a su propia entrepierna y estamparla en su erección.

\- "Mira lo que me has hecho, Granger" – gruño McLaggen en su oído, al tiempo que provocaba un escalofrío en Hermione al lamer su oreja – "Tu cuerpo me pone así de cachondo, me estoy poniendo duro solo de pensar en todas las guarradas que quiero hacerte"

Palpar y escuchar el efecto que ella estaba provocando en Mclaggen hizo que Hermione sintiera algo que todavía no había sentido esa noche: poder. El poder de ser capaz de provocar una reacción así en un hombre, el poder de sentirse una mujer deseada, el poder de tener la posibilidad de vengarse de Ron y del daño que le estaba haciendo. La parte racional de su cerebro, la que hasta ese momento de su vida había estado siempre al mando, había perdido la batalla. Sintiéndose embriagada por ese poder, agarró la erección de McLaggen a través del pantalón y la apretó. McLaggen gimió de placer, y Hermione se sintió todavía más confiada. Mientras ella comenzó a frotar la erección con su mano, McLaggen continuó lamiendo y pellizcando sus pezones más fuertemente, mientras alternaba sus manos y su boca entre ambos pechos.

\- "Eso es Granger, hazme una paja mientras te como las tetas" – le jaleó McLaggen – "Hazme disfrutar como esa furcia hace disfrutar a Weasley. Enséñame que es lo que él se está perdiendo por follarse a esa guarra"

Hermione no sabía qué era lo que le estaba poniendo más cachonda: el vocabulario de McLaggen, los cuidados que estaba proporcionando a sus pechos o el hecho de estar frotando su polla. Todo ello había dejado sus bragas totalmente encharcadas.

Pero, sin duda, lo que le hizo actuar a continuación fue la mención de Ron. Quería probarle que, aunque el todavía no se hubiera dado de que ella era una chica, había otros hombres que sabían que era una mujer. Quería demostrarse así misma que los hombres la deseaban y que sabía complacerlos.

Pensando en todo eso utilizó sus dos manos para desabrochar el cinturón y los botones de los pantalones de McLaggen, bajar su cremallera, apartar sus calzoncillos y exponer su polla. Se dio un momento para observarla en la tenue luz del pasillo de las mazmorras: no era ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña, aunque si era bastante ancha. Tenía algunas venas marcadas en su piel y líquido preseminal en el orificio del glande. Hermione decidió coger la polla con su mano, y se sorprendió al comprobar que tenía una piel más suave y caliente de lo que ella esperaba. Deslizó la piel hacia abajo, hasta la mata de pelo rubio de su ingle, exponiendo el glande ancho, rojo e hinchado por la excitación. El gruñido de aprobación de McLaggen fue todo lo que necesitó para empezar a mover la mano arriba y abajo, empapándola con el líquido preseminal que no paraba de chorrear el miembro de McLaggen, mientras con la otra masajeaba de manera experimental los sudados y peludos cojones del chico.

Hermione, inmersa en su excitación, no se había dado cuenta de que McLaggen había cesado los cuidados a sus pechos y que había metido sus manos por debajo de la falda de su vestido. No se percató de ello hasta el momento en que sintió que McLaggen metía sus pulgares en los bordes de sus bragas y tiraba de ellas hacia abajo, deslizándolas hasta sus rodillas desde donde cayeron al suelo. Hermione levantó sus pies para poder quitárselas del todo y que no quedasen enroscadas en sus tobillos.

\- "Ábrete de piernas, Granger" – le ordenó bruscamente McLaggen.

La parte racional de la mente de Hermione le gritaba desesperadamente que se controlase, que si la noche terminaba aquí todavía podía conservar parte de su dignidad intacta, que no tenía por qué pasar a ser una más en la lista de presas de Cormac McLaggen. Pero un deseo carnal desencadenado por la lujuria y la sed de venganza se había apoderado de su brillante cerebro y le imploraba que se rindiera, que se dejara llevar y que le entregara su cuerpo a McLaggen para que hiciera con ella lo que él quisiera. Hermione obedeció a las órdenes del chico e inmediatamente sintió un dedo de McLaggen deslizarse por su raja, sintiendo tanto placer que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo dejándole totalmente paralizada. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que se vio obligada a soltar la polla y los cojones de McLaggen para apoyar sus manos en sus hombros.

\- "Joder" – dijo McLaggen – "Estás empapada. ¿Te está gustando lo que estamos haciendo, eh puta?" – añadió. Al ver que ella no contestaba le dio un cachete en la mejilla – "Te he hecho una pregunta, guarra"

Hermione estaba tan sobrepasada con todas las sensaciones y emociones que estaba experimentando que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin reparar en las cosas que McLaggen le estaba llamando.

\- "Podrías podar un poco aquí abajo" – se mofó McLaggen – "Yo creía que era imposible, pero tienes más pelo en el coño que en la cabeza"

Entonces, McLaggen hizo dos cosas a la vez que casi hacen explotar a Hermione de puro éxtasis: con una mano empezó a masajear bruscamente su clítoris, con la otra insertó uno de sus dedos en su estrecho coño. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida: aunque no lo había hecho demasiadas veces, había probado a masturbarse, pero nunca había experimentado algo parecido a lo que le estaba haciendo sentir McLaggen. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente encendido, como quemado por un placentero fuego que hacía que su piel y su coño ardieran presas de un gozo delirante. Hermione ya no estaba gimiendo, sino gritando y jadeando de puro placer y mucho más después de que Mclaggen introdujera otro dedo en su empapado coño. Ella notaba como algo se estaba formando en su vientre, una deliciosa presión que aumentaba sin cesar.

\- "OH DIOS MÍO, MÁS, CORMAC, POR FAVOR, NO PARES" – gritaba Hermione a pleno pulmón.

Hermione había deslizado sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Mclaggen para sentir los músculos de los que tanto presumía: descendió sus manos acariciando con sus cortas uñas el peludo pecho y los marcados abdominales del chico. Mientras tanto, su pelvis se movía contra las manos del chico sin vergüenza alguna y de manera salvaje, como poseída por el placer y acercándose más y más al éxtasis.

\- "Eso es Granger, fóllame la mano, muéstrame lo puta que eres"

De repente, y sin previo aviso, ola tras ola de tremendo placer invadió a Hermione, que sentía el fuego que se irradiaba desde su centro en todas las direcciones de su cuerpo. Ella convulsionaba debido al más intenso de los placeres, mientras gritaba desenfrenadamente viciada por la lujuria y el deseo.

Pero Hermione no había saciado su intenso apetito carnal, necesitaba más, no había sido suficiente. McLaggen seguía jugueteando con su coño y Hermione sabía que podría proporcionarle un orgasmo parecido al que acababa de tener, pero sabía que no sería suficiente.

\- "Cormac, por favor, necesito… necesito…" – Hermione susurraba mientras jadeaba recuperándose de su orgasmo.

\- "Dime que es lo que necesitas Granger" – dijo McLaggen con voz lasciva.

\- "Necesito… necesito…" – Hermione era incapaz de acabar la frase, extasiada por el cansancio y el placer.

McLaggen le agarró entonces por la cintura, le dio la vuelta de tal manera que la parte superior de su cuerpo quedaba apoyada contra la pared, con una mejilla descansando sobre la fría piedra (lo que creaba un delicioso contraste con su ardiente piel) y sus brazos apoyados por encima de la altura de su cabeza. Mientras, de cintura para abajo, quedaba su culo en una postura sugerente aunque cubierto todavía por la falda del vestido y sus piernas totalmente abiertas.

McLaggen le levanto la falda, exponiendo así su retaguardia, se sujetó la polla y empezó a restregar el glande por la apertura de Hermione, que volvía a chorrear en anticipación.

\- "Dime que necesitas, Granger ¿necesitas mi polla, a que si? ¿Necesitas que me folle tu estrecho y mojado coño con mi gran polla, verdad? Dímelo y lo hago, Granger. Pídemelo y te lo doy"

McLaggen le estaba humillando, pretendía hacerle suplicar que se la follase. Pero Hermione estaba fuera de sí, demasiado cachonda como para que le importase. Él tenía razón: necesitaba su polla y la necesitaba ahora.

\- "Cormac, fóllame por favor" – le pidió Hermione, que había comenzado a moverse para aumentar la delirante fricción del miembro del chico contra su expectante raja.

Pero su súplica no era suficiente para McLaggen.

\- "Perdona, es que no te he oído" – replicó cruelmente Mclaggen, que seguía frotando se glande con la apertura de Hermione – "¿Puedes repetirlo un poco más alto?"

Hermione, poseída por la frustración y la necesidad, no pudo contenerse.

\- "¡CORMAC, FÓLLAME!"

Sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran dos veces McLaggen agarró fuertemente a Hermione por la cintura hincando sus dedos en su carne y comenzó a introducir lentamente su polla en el coño de Hermione, mientras ella gemía al ser penetrada por el ancho miembro del chico.

\- "Joder, qué coño más estrecho" – gruñó Mclaggen, que empezó a mover sus caderas – "Es la primera vez que te la meten ¿a qué sí, puta?"

\- "Si" – contestó Hermione jadeando.

Al principio, la sensación de ser penetrada fue terriblemente dolorosa, algo a lo que McLaggen había contribuido al no tener el más mínimo cuidado incrementando el ritmo sin contemplaciones de manera prematura. La sensación de desgarro había sido tan fuerte que había constreñido la garganta de Hermione, de tal modo que solo podía quejarse mediante gimoteos y sollozos. Cada envestida de McLaggen ensanchaba violentamente la estrecha vagina virgen de Hermione, que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo debido a la posición del chico y a su enorme superioridad física. McLaggen la ignoró mientras Hermione lloraba por la tortura que estaba sufriendo.

Pero, al cabo de unos agónicos minutos y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, con cada empujón de McLaggen ella sentía cada vez menos dolor y más y más placer. La deliciosa fricción del duro miembro contra su estrecha vagina estaba provocando que la agradable presión volviera a su vientre. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

\- "Más fuerte" – gimoteó Hermione – "Más rápido" – suplicó ella.

McLaggen empezó a empujar más bruscamente, acercándose a su propio orgasmo sin importarle ni lo más mínimo el de Hermione, con lo que sus calzoncillos y pantalones cayeron al suelo.

\- "¿Así que no te follaste a Krum, eh? ¿Ni a Potter? ¿Ni mucho menos al perdedor de Weasley?" – Se jactó Mclaggen, con una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro.

\- "No, tú eres el primero" – gimió Hermione, cegada completamente por el placer que el miembro de Mclaggen le estaba proporcionando.

Los sonidos de los gemidos de Hermione, los gruñidos de McLaggen y los golpes de la pelvis del chico impactando contra el redondeado culo de Hermione reverberaban en el pequeño pasillo.

\- "¿Quién es el único que te ha follado? ¿Quién es el que ha hecho que la Bruja más brillante de su generación se abra de piernas y supliqué por una polla como una puta?" – se regodeó Mclaggen, buscando alimentar su insaciable ego, al mismo tiempo que incrementaba el ritmo de sus erráticos empujones.

\- "Tú, Cormac, solo tú" – respondió Hermione totalmente humillada, pero deseando tanto otro orgasmo que era incapaz de quejarse por temor a interrumpir el balanceo de McLaggen.

\- "Yo soy el único que ha metido su polla en tu coño hasta las pelotas, yo soy el primero que va a llenarte de corrida, yo soy el único que te ha hecho gritar como la sucia puta que eres" –dijo McLaggen con repugnante orgullo – "Dime guarra ¿de quién es este coño?" – preguntó Mclaggen empujando cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de estar haciendo daño a Hermione otra vez.

\- "Tuyo, mi coño es tuyo" – gimió Hermione por la mezcla de placer y dolor.

McLaggen rio fuertemente y, decidiendo que quería degradar a Hermione todavía más, le retó:

\- "Pues demuéstramelo y ordéñame como la puta barata que eres"

McLaggen dejó de mover su cintura, capturó los brazos de Hermione por las muñecas inmovilizándolos detrás de su espalda con una mano y comenzó a azotar sin piedad su culo con la otra. Hermione estaba totalmente sometida a la voluntad de McLaggen, había entregado su cuerpo a su merced y hacía tiempo que había pasado el punto de no retorno. No queriendo perder la agradable sensación que se estaba formando en su vagina, empezó a empalar su cuerpo patosa y desenfrenadamente contra la polla de Mclaggen.

\- "Eres mi pequeña puta ¿a qué si?"

PLAF

\- "Si"

PLAF

\- "¿Sí qué?"

PLAF

\- "SOY YU PUTA"

PLAF

Hermione estaba tan cerca de su orgasmo que hubiera contestado cualquier cosa a McLaggen con tal de que se lo proporcionara. Sin embargo, ante de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo, él dio una envestida fuerte y profunda y Hermione empezó a notar como McLaggen se corría dentro de ella con un gruñido animal, dejándole sin el orgasmo que tanto necesitaba.

Después de unos segundos de recuperación McLaggen soltó sus brazos y apoyo ambos ambas manos en sus nalgas separándolas y exponiendo el ano de Hermione. Empezó a masajearlo con su pulgar, lo que hizo a Hermione sentirse muy incómoda. La desagradable sensación se incrementó cuando McLaggen escupió en su ano y comenzó a extender la saliva por la zona. Unos momentos después Hermione notó como McLaggen empezaba a meter un dedo en su orificio.

\- "No, Cormac, por favor" – gimoteó débilmente Hermione

\- "Si" – respondió McLaggen, que parecía mostrar finalmente cierta clemencia – "Mejor lo dejamos para otro día ¿Qué te parece, Granger?"

McLaggen le dio a Hermione un último azote en el culo antes de sacar la polla de su coño, lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiese extrañamente vacía, mucho más psicológica que físicamente. Acababa de despertarse del trance en el que había entrado y se estaba dando cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Mientras McLaggen se agachaba para recoger sus pantalones, Hermione cayó exhausta al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- "No ha estado tan mal, Granger" – le dijo McLaggen con una sonrisa chulesca mientras le veía llorar en el suelo – "Cuando quieras repetimos"

Y tras decir esto se ató el cinturón y se fue riéndose en dirección a la Sala Común.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron estaba de los nervios. Había pasado las últimas horas sentado en la Sala Común, esperando a que Hermione volviera de la fiesta de Slughorn. Miró otra vez el reloj de la pared y resopló impaciente. Aún era pronto, pero Hermione todavía seguía en algún lugar del castillo con el depravado de McLaggen, que seguramente seguía intentando poner sus sucias zarpas sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Cuando había decidido levantarse para ir a buscar a Hermione, el hueco del retrato se abrió y por él entró McLaggen con una burlona sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Recorrió con los ojos la Sala Común y sus miradas se cruzaron: la sonrisa de McLaggen se ensanchó todavía más y un brillo malicioso apareció en su mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ron que había dejado de estar nervioso, ahora estaba directamente aterrorizado. '¿Pero qué le ha hecho a Hermione este degenerado?' pensó Ron al mismo tiempo que notaba el sabor a bilis en su boca.

El miedo lo tenía atenazado y solo podía mover los ojos, siguiendo con la mirada a McLaggen que avanzaba hacia el oscuro rincón de la Sala Común donde él y sus secuaces solían idear sus fechorías. Estaba demasiado lejos como para oír que era lo que decía, pero vio como sus labios se movían mientras contaba algo al grupo de muchachos, que empezaron a gritar y vitorear; uno de ellos estaba aplaudiendo incluso. McLaggen seguía hablando y empezó a gesticular vehementemente usando todo su cuerpo, haciendo gestos y posturas obscenos. Ron sabía que solo había dos opciones: o Mclaggen estaba mintiendo (y teniendo en cuenta lo fantasma que era se trataba de una opción muy real) o algo terrible le había pasado a Hermione.

Presa del pánico, Ron no fue capaz de contenerse más y avanzó hacia el grupo de chicos de séptimo a grandes zancadas. Cuando llegó allí interrumpió la narración de McLaggen bruscamente.

\- "¿Dónde está Hermione?" – preguntó agresivamente

Todo el grupo de chicos comenzó a reír fuertemente, todos excepto McLaggen que sonreía maliciosamente mientras miraba a Ron. Este no pudo soportarlo más y, movido por una rabia como la que nunca había sentido, agarró a McLaggen por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, con lo que solo consiguió que McLaggen comenzará a reír.

\- "Te he preguntado dónde está Hermione, pedazo de escoria" – insistió Ron con la cara totalmente ruborizada como consecuencia de la furia que invadía su cuerpo.

McLaggen fijó su mirada con la suya y con tono burlón y de total descaro le contestó.

\- "Estará recuperándose todavía del polvo que acabamos de echar"

Ron sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero eso no consiguió aplacar su furia. Empujó a McLaggen de manera todavía más brusca contra la pared y levantó el puño de la otra mano para pegar al chico en toda la cara. Sin embargo, notó como dos pares de brazos tiraban de él hacia atrás. Ron intentó desembarazarse de ellos forcejeando, pero un tercer muchacho conectó un puñetazo a la altura de la boca del estómago que le hizo perder la respiración y cesar en su forcejeo, inclinando la cabeza por el gran dolor que sentía.

Entonces, McLaggen se acercó a él y le elevó la cabeza para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- "¡QUE COÑO LE HAS HECHO, CABRÓN!" – gritó desesperado Ron

\- "La guarra de Granger estaba tan cachonda después de haber sido morreada y tocada por un hombre de verdad durante toda la noche que se ha abierto de patas para mí en un pasillo de las mazmorras" – contestó McLaggen regodeándose en el sufrimiento de Ron.

\- "¡MIENTES, HIJO DE PUTA!" – vociferó Ron con todas sus fuerzas – "¡COMO ME ENTERE DE QUE LE HAS PUESTO UN DEDO ENCIMA TE MATO!"

A McLaggen no pareció importarle lo más mínimo la amenaza de Ron y continuó hablando.

\- "¿Qué pasa Weasley, que no te vale con la puta de Brown? Tengo que reconocer que es bastante talentosa, pero no tiene nada que ver con Granger, lo suyo es innato. Es una pena que una vez más yo haya llegado antes que tú, ¿no te parece?"

Ron, que seguía forcejeando para poder partirle la cara a McLaggen, estaba temblando de rabia y sus ojos se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas de impotencia. Él sabía que McLaggen estaba mintiendo y no podía permitir que ese depravado fuera manchando la imagen de Hermione.

\- "Tenías que haberla visto" – prosiguió McLaggen – "Gemía como una puerca mientras le comía las tetas y le metía los dedos en su mojado y peludo coño. No podía parar de pedirme más y más. ¡Joder, que bien se sentían sus manos en mi polla!"

'Mentiras y más mentiras' pensó Ron, que lo único que quería era saber dónde estaba Hermione, asegurarse de que estaba sana y salva y volver a la Sala Común para matar a McLaggen con sus propias manos.

\- "¡DIME DONDE COJONES ESTÁ O TE MATO!"

\- "Y lo mejor de todo ha sido cuando me ha rogado que me la follase contra la pared con su magnífico y azotable culo en pompa" – siguió McLaggen como si nada – "¡Tendrías que haber visto como me la he follado! Se sentía tan jodidamente prieta alrededor de mi polla. Ella gritaba lo bien que se sentía al ser follada por un hombre de verdad, decía que un crío como tú jamás podría satisfacerla de esa manera, llevarla a un orgasmo tan fuerte y llenarla de semen como yo lo he hecho"

Los chicos reían a carcajada limpia; mientras tanto Ron seguía forcejeando y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas en señal de frustración.

\- "MIENTES, PEDAZO DE MIERDA"

\- "Ah, ¿sí?" – le preguntó McLaggen utilizando un tono mucho más frío del que venía empleando – "Si estoy mintiendo, ¿cómo explicas esto?"

Y mientras se llevaba las manos al bolsillo hizo un gesto a los chicos que estaban agarrando a Ron para que lo soltasen. Ron se vio sorprendido por su repentina liberación y trastabilló, dando un par de torpes pasos hacia delante que casi le hacen caer, para entretenimiento del grupo de alumnos de séptimo curso. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y avanzar hacia McLaggen, notó como este le ponía algo en la palma de la mano, se inclinaba hacia él y le susurraba en el oído.

\- "Ya sabes lo que dicen Weasley: las que tienen cara de niña buena son las más guarras. Puedes quedártelo de recuerdo si quieres"

Ron descendió su mirada al objeto que tenía en la mano y el intenso color rojo de su cara desapareció por completo al tiempo que se daba cuenta que era lo que McLaggen le había dado.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lavender y Parvati recorrían los pasillos del colegio en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Acababan de salir del despacho de la profesora Trelawney, con la que habían estado tomando un té y hablando de la asignatura que ella impartía. Había sido una velada muy agradable e instructiva, por lo menos al principio. A medida que había pasado el tiempo, la profesora Trelawney había comenzado a comportarse de un modo extraño y huraño hasta el punto de terminar la reunión de manera brusca.

'Seguro que tiene algo que ver con el olor a vino de Jerez del despacho' pensó tristemente Parvati, a quién la decadencia de la profesora le apenaba profundamente. Desde el año pasado la adivina no había levantado cabeza: la tensa situación vivida con la profesora Umbridge y la contratación de Firenze como profesor de Adivinación habían hecho mella en la moral de Sybill Trelawney, que había decidido refugiarse en la bebida para intentar abstraerse de la realidad. Parvati no podía explicarse que era lo que la profesora encontraba en el fondo de la botella que fuera tan atractivo como para depender tanto de ello.

'Aunque también me hago la misma pregunta sobre Lavender' pensó la chica a la vez que miraba a su amiga. Lavender caminaba distraída por los pasillos, con la mirada perdida y con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. Parvati conocía muy bien esa expresión y sabía cuál era la causa: Ronald Weasley. Parvati resopló desesperada por la actitud de su amiga.

El problema no era que Ron le cayera mal, de hecho le parecía un buen chico. El problema era Lavender, o más bien la versión de su amiga que cobraba vida cada vez que el chico estaba a menos de diez metros de distancia o en cada ocasión en la que se ponía a pensar en él. Lavender solo era capaz de suspirar y reír cada vez que alguna de esas cosas ocurrían, o algo incluso peor: ponerse a hablar de las infinitas bondades de su novio. Parvati había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que su amiga le había descrito los "preciosos ojos azules" del chico. Había ocasiones en las que hasta Ron parecía abrumado por el entusiasmo de la chica. En estas situaciones el chico solía recurrir a un truco que nunca le fallaba: callarla con sus labios. Ese era el otro gran problema. Parecía que eso era lo único que hacían esos dos. Sus labios solo se separaban para comer o para que Lavender resaltase otra de las interminables cualidades de Ron.

Además había algo que a Parvati no le encajaba, siempre había creído que había algo entre Hermione y Ron. Lavender no creía que ella tuviera razón y la mayor parte del colegio sospechaba que, por lo cercano de su relación y por ser tan famoso, Harry podía ser el chico con quién Hermione tenía una relación más que amistosa. Pero Parvati se había fijado en la forma en que Hermione se comportaba con los dos chicos y tenía claro quién ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón. Esto se había hecho todavía más evidente después de ver la manera en la que Hermione había reaccionado ante la relación de Lavender y Ron. Lo que le sorprendía era que siempre había supuesto que los sentimientos de Ron eran similares. Sabía, gracias a su hermana Padma y la monumental bronca después del baile, cuál había sido la reacción de Ron al ver a Hermione con Viktor Krum. Y las miradas que el pelirrojo lanzaba a su compañera de habitación parecían muy indicativas. Incluso ahora que estaba con Lavender, a Parvati le había parecido pillar un par de veces a Ron mirando de esa misma manera a Hermione. 'Estaría equivocada' razonó Parvati, a quién no se le ocurría un solo motivo por el que Ron estuviera con Lavender teniendo sentimientos por Hermione. Eso sería absurdo.

Sin embargo, por muy harta que estuviera, Parvati no quería recorrer la distancia que les separaba de la Sala Común en silencio y escuchando los suspiros de su amiga. Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, sacó el único tema de conversación que sabía que interesaba a su amiga.

\- "Lav" – dijo para llamar su atención. La chica se sobresaltó ligeramente, como si la acabasen de despertar de un agradable sueño – "¿Qué tal van las cosas con Ron?"

La reacción que obtuvo fue la esperada: un nuevo suspiro soñador y aleteo de pestañas por parte de Lavender.

\- "Genial" – suspiró Lavender.

'Como siga suspirando se quedará sin aire en los pulmones' pensó algo preocupada Parvati. Sin embargo, pasó algo que ella no esperaba: la cara de Lavender pasó de tener una expresión risueña a alicaída.

\- "Aunque hay algo…" – dijo afligida la muchacha – "Hay algo que me preocupa un poco. Estos últimos días he intentado ir un poco más allá con Ron" – comentó Lavender. Al ver la cara de Parvati, añadió – "Físicamente"

\- "Oh" – dijo Parvati, que ahora si entendía a su amiga – "¿Y cuál es el problema?"

\- "Ron no parece muy dispuesto" – respondió apesadumbrada Lavender – "Ayer volví a intentarlo en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch y…"

\- "¿En los vestuarios?" – le interrumpió Parvati, a quien no se le ocurría un lugar menos romántico.

\- "Es que cuando llegué pillé a Ron saliendo de la ducha" – explicó Lavender al tiempo que se ruborizaba – "Y solo llevaba la toalla puesta y…" – Lavender acabó la frase con un pequeño gritito.

Parvati miró alucinada a su amiga. Sí, era verdad que Ron había ganado algo de músculo los últimos años pero, por lo que ella sabía, su cuerpo tampoco era para tanto. La voz de Lavender volvió a adquirir un tono más triste.

\- "Creo que Ron no quiere hacer esas cosas conmigo" – dijo con la cabeza gacha – "Quizá tú tenías razón y él no me quiere"

\- "Yo nunca he dicho eso, Lav" – se defendió Parvati, aunque en el fondo tampoco lo creía – "Yo te dije que si no te lo había dicho era porque igual no estaba preparado todavía. Y quizá ocurra lo mismo con el sexo. Igual es que quiere tomarse las cosas con calma" – dijo para intentar calmar a su amiga.

\- "Puede ser" – respondió Lavender alicaída.

Recorrieron los últimos metros hasta la Sala Común en silencio, Lavender todavía claramente preocupada por el tema. Cuando llegaron al retrato de La Señora Gorda la chica dio la contraseña desanimada pero, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Parvati no tuvo dudas acerca de quién se encontrarían sentado enfrente de la chimenea.

Sin embargo, la imagen que se encontraron en la Sala Común no se parecía en absoluto a la que esperaba encontrar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione lloraba tendida boca abajo en el suelo, apoyada en sus codos en el estrecho pasillo de las mazmorras mientras oía alejarse a McLaggen en dirección a la Sala Común. Todavía estaba con los pechos expuestos y sin bragas, con la falda del vestido levantada y su culo a la vista de cualquiera que pasase por ese allí. No podía apenas moverse presa del cansancio y del estado de shock en el que se encontraba después de haber salido del trance provocado por su excitación y su enfado. Ella no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

"He dejado que Cormac McLaggen usase mi cuerpo para su propio beneficio en un pasillo de las mazmorras. He dejado que me metiera mano y yo le he tocado a él y me ha follado contra la pared después de hacerme suplicarle para que lo hiciera. En eso ha consistido mi primera vez: un polvo rápido y doloroso, con el chico más bravucón y repugnante del colegio para vengarme de mi mejor amigo". El estamento repugnaba tanto a Hermione que no pudo contener la arcada que sintió e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado vomitó el poco contenido de su estómago (apenas había comido al mediodía, no había cenado antes de la fiesta y en el despacho de Slughron había estado demasiado ocupada escapando de Mclaggen como para comer algo).

Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban y, asustada ante la posibilidad de ser pillada, empezó a vestirse a toda prisa. Se subió el escote y se colocó bien la falda del vestido lo más rápidamente que pudo. Noto que su mano estaba pegajosa y húmeda, llena del líquido preseminal de McLaggen. Totalmente asqueada, y tan nerviosa que olvidó que podía usar su varita para limpiarse, comenzó a restregar su mano por la pared de piedra para ver si podía librarse de esa repugnante sensación. Parecía que quien estuviera andando por las mazmorras no iba a pasar por ese pasillo, así que eso le dio algo más de tiempo a Hermione para recomponerse. Echando una ojeada a su vestido se dio cuenta de que estaba manchado, seguramente por una mezcla de sus propios fluidos y los del sucio animal que la había usado. También notaba esa sensación de suciedad por todo su cuerpo allí donde McLaggen la había tocado o lamido: su pelo, su cara, su boca, su cuello, su pecho, sus nalgas, su ano,… Sin embargo, lo peor de todo llegó cuando se puso de pie y empezó a notar un líquido espeso y caliente que salía de su vagina y se deslizaba lentamente por la cara interior de sus muslos: había dejado que ese monstruo la llenara con su simiente.

Esto la asustó tremendamente, McLaggen no había podido dejarla embarazada, ¿verdad? Pensando en sus posibilidades, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ir a la enfermería del colegio y pedirle a Madame Pomfrey la poción anti-concepción que sabía que otras chicas usaban. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la enfermería no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Había permitido que McLaggen la humillara e insultara, le hiciera rogarle, la usara para su propio placer y la desechara como una servilleta de papel, todo ello mientras había estado cegada por el placer, la lujuria y la sed de venganza. La había tratado como una furcia. "Me he comportado como una furcia" pensó Hermione amargamente mientras llamaba a la puerta de la enfermería.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta de la enfermería miró con cara sorprendida a Hermione mientras la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo dándose cuenta del aspecto desarreglado que la chica presentaba. La hizo pasar y, para completar su humillación, Hermione se encontró de frente con nada más y nada menos que la profesora McGonagall, que la miró con cara de total estupefacción y los ojos abiertos de manera exagerada.

\- "¿Señorita Granger, está usted bien?" – le preguntó la jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor claramente preocupada por su aspecto.

\- "Sí profesora McGonagall, estoy bien" – susurró Hermione mirando al suelo, incapaz de mirar a su admirada profesora a la cara mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

\- "¿Señorita Granger, necesita usted algo?" – le preguntó entonces Madame Pomfrey con voz agitada, obviamente no convencida por las palabras de Hermione.

Hermione tragó saliva y, armándose del poco valor que le quedaba, le dijo a Madame Pomfrey que era lo que necesitaba.

\- "Hermione" – le dijo la profesora McGonagall, lo que impactó enormemente a la chica: era la primera vez que oía a la subdirectora dirigirse a un alumno por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido. Estaba tan sorprendida por eso y por el asustado tono que la profesora había usado que levantó la mirada y se encontró la horrorizada mirada de Minerva McGonagall – "No sé cómo preguntarte esto pero…" – la profesora parecía estar estudiando su rostro – "¿Te ha 'forzado' alguien?"

Hermione pensó su respuesta durante unos segundos. Era verdad que McLaggen había comenzado sus tocamientos sin su consentimiento, pero ¿no era ella quién había decidido rendirse y entregarse a él?

\- "No, profesora" – respondió Hermione mirándole fijamente a los ojos para hacer ver a la profesora que no estaba mintiendo y tranquilizarla.

Madame Pomfrey, que no se había movido, exhaló profundamente y fue a buscar la poción. Entonces ocurrió algo que avergonzó a Hermione más que cualquier cosa que todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche: la cara de la profesora McGonagall pasó del horror a la más tremenda decepción. Ambas permanecieron calladas esperando que Madame Pomfrey volviera con la poción y, cuando lo hizo, Hermione la bebió lo más rápidamente que pudo, se despidió apresuradamente de las dos mujeres y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta, pero oyó una voz que le llamó: la de la profesora McGonagall.

\- "Señorita Granger, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" – preguntó.

Sin esperar a que Hermione contestara, la profesora se dirigió hacia la puerta y la sujetó para que ella pasara. Cuando las dos estaban fuera, cerró la puerta y se giró para mirar a Hermione a la cara. Empezó a hablar sin más preámbulos.

\- "Señorita Granger, quiero que sepa que aunque no voy a castigarla ni a retirarle la insignia de prefecto, aunque podría hacerlo, estoy profundamente decepcionada por su actitud. No voy a permitir que un prefecto se dedique a utilizar los pasillos y las aulas del colegio para este tipo de actividades nocturnas" – Hermione a estas alturas se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente de nuevo, muerta de vergüenza – "Por supuesto voy a quitar puntos a Gryffindor: 25 puntos por usted, señorita Granger, y otros 25 puntos para el señor Weasley. Esta actitud es impresentable en dos prefectos"

Oír a la profesora McGonagall asumir que lo que había ocurrido había sido con Ron fue demasiado para Hermione, que dejo escapar un desgarrador sollozo de dolor y comenzó a correr en dirección a la Sala Común, dejando a la profesora totalmente patidifusa mientras la llamaba por su nombre a voz en grito.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, su intención era la de ir directamente a su dormitorio, ducharse hasta eliminar toda la suciedad de su cuerpo e intentar dormir, aunque sabía que era difícil que esa noche pudiera tener un sueño reparador. Sin embargo, un grupo de gente que había en una esquina le llamó la atención y se giró para comprobar que era lo que ocurría. Horrorizada vio como Mclaggen estaba hablando con Ron, se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído y le daba un objeto, pero no podía ver que era porque el cuerpo de Ron lo tapaba.

Durante un momento que duró lo que McLaggen tardó en enderezarse nadie movió un músculo: Ron parecía hipnotizado mirando el objeto que tenía en sus manos y Hermione estaba petrificada esperando su reacción ¿Le habría contado Mclaggen lo que había ocurrido? Entonces, Mclaggen le vio al otro lado de la Sala Común y le grito.

\- "Ey, Granger ¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche?"

Totalmente humillada vio como los el resto de chicos del grupo empezaba a reír sin disimulo mientras Ron giraba lentamente mostrando su cara totalmente pálida, con un mueca de dolor y con claras marcas de haber estado llorando. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, su expresión cambió: su gesto tornó a enfado y se ruborizó completamente. Comenzó a andar en dirección a Hermione, se plantó delante de ella.

\- "Ron, yo…" - comenzó a susurrar Hermione, pero él le interrumpió, respondiéndole con una voz fría y carente de emoción

\- "Toma, creo que esto es tuyo. La próxima vez ten más cuidado"

Le agarró una mano por la muñeca y le estampó en ella el objeto que McLaggen le había dado. Cuando Hermione vio que era, se produjo el momento más humillante de su vida: Ron acababa de darle sus propias bragas, todavía húmedas y pegajosas por sus fluidos vaginales.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el hueco del retrato volvió a abrirse y un grito se oyó por toda la Sala Común.

\- "¡WON-WON!" – gritó alguien, haciendo que Hermione y Ron desviasen sus miradas en su dirección. Lavender estaba entrando en la Sala Común seguida de Parvati.

Ron y Hermione volvieron a mirarse, Hermione con una cara de profundo arrepentimiento vio como Ron le lanzaba una mirada de puro odio antes de soltarle el brazo, comenzar a andar en dirección a Lavender, coger a la chica bruscamente del codo y dirigirse a la salida de la Sala Común. Antes de que el retrato se cerrase por completo se pudo oír a Lavender preguntar.

\- "¿Won-Won, a dónde vamos?"

Hermione no quiso esperar ni un segundo más y empezó a correr en dirección a los dormitorios, dejando en la Sala Común a McLaggen y sus secuaces riéndose a carcajada limpia y a Parvati, que se había quedado anonadada ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron tiraba bruscamente del brazo de Lavender, recorriendo los pasillos en busca de la primera aula abierta que pudiera encontrar. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: Ron iba a vengarse de Hermione, iba a follarse a Lavender esa misma noche. Lavender, ajena a los pensamientos de Ron, iba riendo mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo del chico:

\- "Won-Won, ¿dónde me llevas?" – preguntó inocentemente mientras agitaba sus pestañas, creyendo que todo se trataba de un juego.

Era la única manera que se le ocurría para desprenderse de la sensación de traición, de asco y de vergüenza que le invadía: Hermione había preferido follarse al tío más repugnante de todo el colegio en su primera cita antes que intentar absolutamente nada con él ¿En qué posición le dejaba eso? Hermione prefería, literalmente a cualquier hombre antes que a él. '¿Púes sabes qué, Hermione? Cogida del brazo tengo a una chica deseosa de tener sexo conmigo' pensó Ron ácidamente, un pensamiento que no servía en absoluto para reparar el inmenso dolor que sentía y que le hizo agarrar el brazo de Lavender más fuertemente.

\- "¡Ay! Won-Won, me estás haciendo daño" – se quejó Lavender, justo cuando Ron abría la puerta de un aula.

Cerró la puerta con un portazo, y sin dar ni un paso más estampó a Lavender contra la madera de la puerta y empezó a besarla lo más apasionadamente que sabía.

\- "Oomph" – fue todo lo que pudo decir Lavender cuando Ron incrustó sus labios contra los suyos.

Después de un rato Lavender, apartó sus labios de los de Ron (a lo que Ron respondió lanzándose a por su cuello, pues necesitaba desesperadamente la distracción) y le preguntó jadeando y algo asustada.

\- "¿Ron, qué estás haciendo?" – con un marcado tono de preocupación en su voz, como si creyera que su novio hubiera sido poseído.

\- "¡Sexo, ahora!" – demandó Ron con un gruñido, apenas apartando sus labios del cuello de Lavender mientras empezaba a tocarle las tetas a través de la blusa.

Ron estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de que Lavender le había llamado por su nombre.

\- "Pero, ayer en el vestuario…" - empezó a decir Lavender sorprendida, pero contenta con el cambio de opinión de Ron.

\- "He cambiado de idea" – le interrumpió Ron que, de un fuerte tirón, hizo saltar todos los botones de la blusa de la chica.

Lavender intentó abroncarle (al fin y al cabo era su blusa favorita), pero de su boca solo salían gemidos de placer mientras Ron tocaba todo su tronco semidesnudo y besaba y lamía inexpertamente pero con gran entusiasmo la parte de sus tetas que sobresalía por encima de su sujetador. Ron, por su parte, no podía dejar de imaginarse a Hermione y McLaggen haciendo todo lo que él estaba haciendo ahora con Lavender. En busca de una sensación más fuerte buscó a ciegas el cierre del sujetador de Lavender e intentó abrirlo torpemente. Después de estar cerca de un minuto intentándolo y tras la tercera vez en que estiraba la parte trasera del sujetador, se le escapaba de entre los dedos y contactaba dolorosamente contra la espalda de Lavender, ella apartó sus manos y se encargó personalmente de desabrocharlo.

\- "Ahí tienes" – le dijo Lavender, exponiendo sus tetas por primera vez ante Ron mientras le miraba de manera sugerente – "¿Qué te parecen?"

\- "Yo… eh… bueno, son… guau…" - intentó explicarse Ron mientras tragaba sonoramente saliva.

En ese preciso instante Ron se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en el aula y lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Había estado tan enfadado con Hermione que apenas había prestado atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Las tetas de Lavender eran enormes, Ron sabía solo con mirarlas que no sería capaz de cubrir cada una de ellas con una sola mano. Tenía unos pezones muy grandes (del tamaño de una galleta) de un intenso color marrón oscuro. Su cuerpo reaccionó de la manera que él esperaba (empezó a ponerse duro), pero su mente le traicionó 'Joder' fue lo primero que pensó 'Son mucho más grandes que las de Hermione'. Entonces, apareció una imagen mental de McLaggen lamiendo las tetas de Hermione mientras ella gemía de placer. Ron, guiado por la rabia que volvía a poseerlo, se abalanzó sobre el impresionante pecho de Lavender.

\- "¡Ay! Won-won, con más cuidado" – le reprochó la chica a la vez que le daba un cachete en cada mano, ya que Ron estaba agarrándolas con una fuerza excesiva.

\- "Perdón" – se disculpó Ron, al que le costaba contenerse por lo cachondo y enfadado que estaba.

Ron no era ningún experto, obviamente, pero había oído charlas en el dormitorio de los chicos, en el vestuario del campo de Quidditch y sobre todo había recibido algún consejo de sus hermanos mayores (aunque decidió seguir solo los de Bill y Charlie y obviar los perturbadores comentarios de Fred y George). Con ello empezó a tratar más delicadamente las tetas de Lavender y a lamerlas de modo experimental, todavía sin estar demasiado seguro de si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal. Algo debía estar haciendo de manera aceptable, pues Lavender había empezado a gemir levemente y a acariciarle el pelo. Pero entonces una frase que McLaggen le había dicho resonó en su cabeza "Gemía como una puerca mientras le comía las tetas y le metía los dedos en su mojado y peludo coño. No podía parar de pedirme más y más". La rabia volvió a tomar el mando y empezó a lamer más insistentemente, para intentar olvidar lo que su cerebro no paraba de recordarle.

\- "Ah Won-Won, eso sienta realmente bien" – gimoteaba Lavender agarrando del pelo a Ron y apretando su cara contra su pecho – "No pares, por faAAH" – gritó Lavender entre el placer y el dolor después de que Ron mordiera con fuerza excesiva su pezón izquierdo.

Pero para Ron no era suficiente, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione… y en las repugnantes zarpas de McLaggen. Así que, sin dejar de ocuparse de sus tetas, decidió llevar su mano a la entrepierna de Lavender y meter la mano en sus bragas. Pero Lavender, previendo el 'ataque' de Ron le cogió la mano por la muñeca y le susurró dulcemente en el oído.

\- "Déjame que te enseñe"

Y con su mano guio la de Ron hacia su depilada entrepierna de una forma bastante más delicada en que él lo hubiera hecho y proporcionarse un placer que él no hubiera sido capaz de darle. Cuando Ron cogió la idea, Lavender liberó su mano y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del chico para admirar y acariciar sus músculos, igual que había hecho el día anterior.

Ron siguió frotando su mano en el punto que Lavender le había indicado ('Debe ser ese tal clítoris del que Bill hablaba' pensó mientras lo masajeaba), cosa que le hacía gimotear y repetir su absurdo apodo débilmente. Habiendo ganado la suficiente confianza, Ron cambio la postura de su mano para masajear el clítoris con el pulgar e insertar un dedo en el coño de Lavender.

\- "Aprendes rápido, Won-Won" – respondió Lavender a sus acciones, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y gimiendo más fuertemente.

Para compensar sus esfuerzos, Lavender llevó su mano al pantalón de Ron y apretó su polla a través de la tela, consiguiendo la misma reacción que había despertado en él el día anterior en los vestuarios: Ron quedó totalmente paralizado por el placer. Lavender aprovechó el momento para cambiar sus posiciones, de modo que Ron quedó contra la puerta y Lavender se arrodilló delante de él, pero en esta ocasión sin nada ni nadie que los pudiera interrumpir. Ella desabrochó los pantalones de Ron y, no queriendo perder más tiempo, tiró de ellos y de sus calzoncillos a la vez, exponiendo bruscamente la polla de Ron, que rebotó un par de veces en el aire.

Su polla era larga y ancha ('Como la de todos los Weasleys' pensó con orgullo Ron) y su excitación era obvia, pues un fino hilo de líquido preseminal caía poco a poco de la punta. Su miembro venía acompañado por unos testículos de considerable tamaño y una mata de pelo de un vibrante color rojo.

\- "Mmmmmmm" – dijo Lavender que miraba la polla hipnotizada mientras se relamía los labios – "Veo que es algo de familia"

\- "¿Espera, qué?" – preguntó Ron al cabo de unos segundos, pues se había quedado embobado mirando las tetas de Lavender.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más, Lavender sacó la lengua de su boca, comenzó a ascender en dirección a su miembro recogiendo el líquido preseminal que caía desde el glande y se metió la máxima cantidad de polla que pudo en la boca, haciendo a Ron olvidar cualquier posible pregunta que quisiera hacerle.

\- "Me cago en la puta" – gritó Ron al tiempo que Lavender movía enérgicamente su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás.

Lavender se sacó la polla de la boca, la cogió con una mano y empezó a lamer el glande y los lados del miembro como si de su dulce de Honeydukes favorito se tratara, gimiendo ella también como si estuviera comiendo después de una semana en ayunas y empapando la polla con su saliva y embadurnándola con el movimiento de su lengua en todas direcciones. Después, la levantó para tener un fácil acceso a los cojones y empezó a chuparlos y lamerlos, mientras Ron gemía extasiado por el placer.

\- "Sabes tan rico, Won-Won" – gimió ella, con una sonrisa picarona mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Lavender, entonces, volvió a meterse la polla en la boca y reemprendió el movimiento de su cabeza, pero esta vez mirando a Ron fijamente a los ojos, lo que le puso todavía más cachondo. Lavender llevó a continuación una de sus manos a sus cojones para masajearlos y la otra a su propia entrepierna para masturbarse. 'Joder, parece que eran ciertas las cosas que se decían acerca de sus habilidades' pensó Ron mientras veía a la chica tocarse las tetas con la mano que había estado tocando sus cojones. Pero esa idea le llevó a pensar en otro cosa que McLaggen le había dicho "Tengo que reconocer que es bastante talentosa, pero no tiene nada que ver con Granger, lo suyo es innato" y su cerebro formó la imagen mental de Hermione arrodillada delante de McLaggen con la boca abierta acercándose directamente hacia su…

'¡No, no, NO!' se reprendió Ron mentalmente al tiempo que acompañaba cada negación con un cabezazo contra la puerta para intentar librarse de la idea. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y cerró sus ojos para intentar centrarse en lo que Lavender le estaba haciendo: oyó su propia respiración agitada (combinación de la excitación y la rabia) y los sonidos que emitía Lavender con la boca y podía olerla en la mano que había usado en su coño, incluso la probó tentativamente chupando sus dedos, tenía un sabor entre dulce y ácido. Ron creyó que el sentido del tacto también podría ayudarle, así que extendió una mano para acariciar la cabeza de Lavender, que seguía trabajando insistentemente. Pero, cuando pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos, se dio cuenta del tremendo error que ese movimiento había supuesto. El pelo sedoso de color rubio ceniza no se parecía en nada a la tupida melena castaña que acompañaba a la chica con la que siempre había fantaseado.

Abriendo los ojos para ver si el estímulo visual le ayudaba, vio que su erección había perdido cierta potencia y que Lavender estaba dando su máximo, cerrando sus ojos en concentración y metiéndose la polla hasta la garganta, lo que le hacía respirar con dificultad. Temiendo que pudiera asfixiarse, Ron retiró su polla de la boca de Lavender y preguntó preocupado.

\- "¿Estás bien, Lav?"

Lavender parecía ofendida por la pregunta, parecía creer que Ron estaba poniendo en duda sus habilidades. Se puso de pie de un brinco, agarró con la mano la polla de Ron y, utilizándola como si fuera una correa, guio a Ron hasta el escritorio que se encontraba en la parte delantera de la clase (algo que era complicado para Ron, puesto que todavía tenía los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos, y tenía que desplazarse dando pequeños saltos). Cuando llegaron allí, Lavender todavía parecía molesta.

\- "Siéntate" – le ordenó al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en su pecho y le empujaba hacia el escritorio.

Ron cayó pesadamente en él y se apoyó sobre sus codos para ver qué era lo que Lavender tenía en mente. Ron vio como Lavender cogió sus tetas con ambas manos y escupió en el espacio que había entre ellas, usando los dedos para extender la saliva. Ella se inclinó ligeramente sobre su regazo y, mientras con una mano volvió a sujetar la polla de Ron, con la otra colocó una teta a cada lado del miembro erecto. A continuación, colocó sus manos a los lados de sus tetas y las apretó contra la polla, provocando una sensación de inmenso placer para Ron. Lavender le habló entonces con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- "Así que esto te gusta más, ¿eh?"

Ron quedó sin habla mientras Lavender empezó a mover sus tetas a lo largo de su polla al mismo tiempo que ella miraba la boca entreabierta del chico, de la que no paraban de salir gemidos de placer. Lavender escupía de vez cuando a la polla de Ron, haciendo que la fricción entre sus cuerpos fuera más húmeda. Ella inclinó la cabeza y empezó a chupar el glande de Ron cada vez que este sobresalía por encima de sus tetas, y la visión era demasiado para Ron, que ya no podía soportarlo más.

Ron se incorporó y sujetó por los hombros a Lavender, que había cesado sus servicios para ver cuál era el problema. Lavender comprendió con solo ver la cara de Ron que era lo que él quería y le sonrió pícaramente. Ron se bajó del escrito y agarrando a Lavender por la cintura la sentó en él. Lavender se apoyó sobre sus codos y abrió las piernas quedando totalmente expuesta a Ron, a quien empezaron a entrarle dudas. 'Esto no es lo que quieres' pensó mientras miraba nervioso el gesto de pura lujuria en el rostro de Lavender. Percibiendo la duda del muchacho, Lavender rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y lo atrajo en dirección a su ingle. Este brusco movimiento hizo a Ron perder el equilibrio y tuvo que extender los brazos para no caer, apoyándolos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Lavender. Ron miró directamente a los expectantes ojos de la chica y pensó amargamente 'Quizá no, pero es lo mejor que puedes conseguir'. Lavender, que obviamente había malinterpretado el gesto de decepción de la cara Ron, le susurro a Ron mientras acariciaba su brazo suavemente.

\- "No te preocupes Ron, ya me he encargado de todo" – cuando Ron le miró extrañado, añadió – "Llevo varios días tomando la poción por si algo así ocurría"

Lavender sonrió a Ron para alentarlo, colocó una mano en la nuca de Ron y acercó sus labios a los suyos para besarle apasionadamente, mientras con la otra mano agarraba su polla y la colocaba en su entrada.

Ron empezó a empujar su polla y sintió una sensación como ninguna que hubiera sentido previamente en su vida. El coño de Lavender era tan estrecho, tan caliente y tan húmedo que Ron casi perdió la cabeza de puro placer. Sin embargo, lo que le hizo enloquecer fue el viciado pensamiento que apareció en su mente. 'No tan estrecho como el de Hermione'. Y con ello recordó las palabras más crueles de McLaggen: "Y lo mejor de todo ha sido cuando me ha rogado que me la follase contra la pared con su magnífico y azotable culo en pompa ¡Tendrías que haber visto como me la he follado! Se sentía tan jodidamente prieta alrededor de mi polla. Ella gritaba lo bien que se sentía al ser follada por un hombre de verdad, decía que un crío como tú jamás podría satisfacerla de esa manera, llevarla a un orgasmo tan fuerte y llenarla de semen como yo lo he hecho".

Cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera existir en el cerebro de Ron desapareció y él empezó a empujar dentro de Lavender como un auténtico salvaje, cegado por la ira. Ron no era capaz de sentir ninguna sensación placentera del acto que estaba realizando, estaba totalmente invadido por el dolor que le provocaba la imagen mental de lo que McLaggen le había descrito: Hermione implorándole que se la follase, que la usase como a todas las chiquillas demasiado incautas que habían caído en las redes de ese depravado depredador sexual. Como estaba totalmente imbuido en su propia tortura y tenía los ojos cerrados, no se había dado cuenta de la cara de absoluto éxtasis de Lavender, que estaba totalmente sorprendida por la actuación y la duración de Ron, y que estaba disfrutando el mejor encuentro sexual de su vida:

\- "OH DIOO-OOOS, WO-OOO-OON-WOOO-OOO-ON" – gritaba desenfrenadamente Lavender con cada envestida, sintiendo como finalmente su orgasmo la sobrepasaba totalmente.

Sin embargo, a los oídos de Ron, llegaba el sonido de su voz de manera amortiguada y era incapaz de entender que decía. Solo era capaz de percibir el tono de su voz, mucho más agudo que el de Hermione. Ron intentaba acallar la voz empujando más y más fuerte, pero cuanto más fuerte empujaba, más gritaba Lavender y más agudo era el tono de su voz, cada vez más diferente de la de Hermione…

Ron había empezado a llorar preso de la enorme frustración y rabia que sentía, y comenzaba a sentirse totalmente exhausto por el esfuerzo que estaba suponiendo su actuación. Cuando ya no pudo más comenzó a correrse mientras sentía alrededor de su polla el segundo orgasmo de Lavender. Al alcanzar su clímax gritó:

\- "HEEERMIOOOONEEEEE"

Por suerte Lavender no lo oyó debido al grito de placer que emitió por su nuevo orgasmo. Completamente extenuado física y emocionalmente, Ron se dejó caer encima del cuerpo de Lavender, que yacía en la mesa igualmente agotada, mientras seguía llorando. Lavender, que luchaba por recuperar la respiración debajo del peso de Ron, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda, se apoyó la otra mano en su frente, suspiró profundamente y dijo con voz soñadora.

\- "Guau Won-Won, ha sido maravilloso. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"

Ron, que seguía llorando, apenas escuchaba a Lavender. Ella, preocupada porque él no decía nada giró su cabeza para mirarle y le preguntó.

\- "Ron, ¿estás bien?"

\- "Si, Lav, no te preocupes…" - intentó responder Ron, pero en cuanto giró la cabeza para mirar a Lavender y tranquilizarla, ella vio sus ojos llorosos.

\- "¿Ron, estás llorando?" – susurró Lavender en un tono que Ron no supo identificar correctamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Lavender le rodeó con sus brazos y le abrazó lo más fuertemente que pudo al tiempo que gritaba jovialmente.

\- "¡Oh, lo sabía, lo sabía! Parvati no me creía, pero yo sabía que mi corazón tenía razón" – Tras lo cual, agarró la cara de Ron con ambas manos, la colocó a escasos centímetros de la suya y le dijo con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos – "¡Yo también te quiero Won-Won!"

Y directamente estrelló sus labios contra los de Ron en el beso más apasionado que Lavender le había dado, lo cual era mucho decir. Ron se sintió más asqueado y disgustado que nunca. Se sentía sucio, indigno ya no solo de Hermione, sino de Lavender también: ella solo estaba intentando ser una buena novia y tratarlo con cariño y admiración, mientras que él la estaba usando, primero para poner celosa a Hermione y ahora para vengarse de ella. Y ahora ella creía que él también la quería, por lo que tarde o temprano tendría que romperle el corazón. Había usado a Lavender de la misma forma que Mclaggen lo hubiera hecho.

Ron se incorporó y empezó a recuperar todos los artículos de ropa tanto suyos como de Lavender que se encontraban esparcidos por toda el aula, se acercó al escritorio donde ella todavía estaba sentada y le entregó su ropa tan avergonzado que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Se dio la vuelta para dar algo de privacidad a Lavender, pero notó como ella le agarraba la muñeca. Ron se dio la vuelta, elevó su mirada y vio la enorme sonrisa que se extendía en la cara de Lavender, que le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo.

\- "Gracias, cariño"

Ron cada vez sentía más asco de sí mismo, una sensación que no remitió cuando regresaban a la Sala Común cogidos de la mano. Por suerte, ya no había nadie allí cuando llegaron. Avanzaron hacia las escaleras donde tendrían que separarse para ir cada uno a sus dormitorios y cuando llegaron Lavender se puso de puntillas, le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Ron y susurró mientras sonreía.

\- "Gracias Won-Won, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida" – y añadió en un suspiro – "Te quiero"

Antes de que él pudiera contestar ella se dio la vuelta, comenzó a subir las escaleras y le miró con aire risueño una última vez por encima del hombro. Ron intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero solo fue capaz de formar una mueca de grima que, obviamente, Lavender volvió a malinterpretar, pues rio pensando que era una broma de Ron.

Ron, que nunca se había sentido peor, sabía que esta había sido la peor noche de su vida. Con este pensamiento en mente, subió totalmente derrotado las escaleras.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cama, con el pelo mojado y el pijama puesto, sin haberse metido en las sábanas. Estaba mirando el techo de la cama, intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche y fallando miserablemente. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, pero ninguna lágrima caía ya por su rostro; Hermione tenía la sensación de que ya no le quedaba ninguna más.

Cuando había subido las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, se había dirigido directamente al baño para ducharse e intentar quitarse la sensación de suciedad que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Al llegar al baño, apoyó ambas manos en los bordes de su lavabo, respiró profundamente un par de veces para prepararse ante lo que le esperaba y alzó la mirada para ver su reflejo en el espejo.

La chica que le devolvió la mirada tenía el pelo totalmente alborotado, el lápiz de ojos que se había aplicado manchaba su cara y delimitaba las marcas que sus lágrimas habían dejado al deslizar por sus mejillas y tenía pintalabios alrededor de su boca. Descendiendo su mirada observó horrorizada el chupetón que tenía en el cuello, que la marcaba como una presa de McLaggen. Reprimiendo una arcada, se consoló pensando que podría hacerlo desaparecer utilizando la misma crema que los gemelos Weasley le habían dado para curar su ojo morado ese verano. Siguió inspeccionado su reflejo y notó como el escote del vestido estaba torcido, lo que hacía que la parte superior de su pezón izquierdo se viera. Hermione soltó un sollozo y se recolocó correctamente el vestido. Como ya había visto en las mazmorras, había varias manchas de apariencia pegajosa en el traje. Hermione retiró su mirada del espejo y cerró los ojos porque no podía soportarlo más. Se aferró fuertemente al lavabo y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía sus bragas en la mano.

Se quitó el vestido lo más rápidamente que pudo y lo tiró junto con sus bragas a la papelera. No quería volver a verlo en su vida. Se metió en su ducha, giró el grifo y puso el agua lo más caliente que se podía al mismo tiempo que cogía su esponja y empezaba a frotarla con fuerza contra su piel, intentando desinfectarse del tacto de McLaggen. Cuando, después de un buen rato, consideró que no podía ser sano para su piel seguir frotando (aunque todavía se sentía sucia), se sentó en el suelo de la ducha, acercó sus rodillas a su pecho y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Hermione había perdido la noción del tiempo bajo el chorro de agua y no salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que oyó una voz que provenía del otro lado de la cortinilla de la ducha.

\- "¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Parvati, con preocupación en su voz.

\- "Parvati, no te preocupes, ahora salgo" – respondió Hermione (que se había dado cuenta que del grifo de la ducha ya solo caía agua helada), evitando así contestar a lo que la chica había preguntado.

Hermione salió de la ducha, se secó el cuerpo, se puso el pijama, se cepilló el pelo y se lavó los dientes antes de volver al dormitorio, pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de encerrarse en su cama cerrando las cortinas que la rodeaban y no salir de allí en su vida. Cuando cruzaba la puerta que separaba el baño del dormitorio, se encontró a Parvati sentada en su cama frotando sus manos en un gesto nervioso mientras miraba al suelo. Cuando oyó a Hermione entrar en la habitación, elevó su mirada y se puso en pie de un brinco.

\- "Hermione…" - empezó la chica

\- "Buenas noches Parvati" – le interrumpió Hermione, que lo último que quería era hablar de lo que había pasado, se dirigió a su cama y cerró las cortinas a su alrededor sin siquiera mirar a Parvati a la cara.

Hermione sabía que Parvati se había quedado mirando las cortinas preocupada, pues no se había escuchado ningún ruido que indicara movimiento en la habitación. Al cabo de un rato y comprendiendo que Hermione no quería ser molestada, Parvati se dirigió a su propia cama. Hermione había decidido entonces lanzar un hechizo _Muffliatto_ para evitar que la chica pudiera oírle llorar.

Eso era todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Hermione había subido a los dormitorios hacía más de una hora. Hermione no quería pensar en ello, pero eso también significaba que hacía más de una hora que Ron y Lavender habían salido de la Sala Común. 'Hablando del rey de Roma' pensó Hermione amargamente al escuchar una risa que llegaba desde las escaleras.

Hermione oyó como Lavender abría y cerraba la puerta. A continuación escuchó un ruido sordo, como si la chica hubiera apoyado su espalda en la puerta, y le oyó suspirar con aire soñador.

\- "Lavender" – dijo con alivio Parvati – "¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada" – añadió mientras se oyó a Lavender avanzar en dirección a su cama dando brincos.

\- "¡Parvati, no te vas a creer lo que…!" – empezó a contar emocionada la chica rubia, mientras se oía el sonido de los muelles de la cama.

\- "Chss" – le reprendió su amiga – "Más bajo, Hermione está durmiendo" – y, antes de que Lavender pudiera volver a hablar, añadió en voz baja – "Creo que le ha pasado algo malo"

\- "¿A quién?" – susurró en voz alta Lavender.

Durante unos instantes no se escuchó hablar a ninguna de las chicas, así que Hermione supuso que Parvati estaba señalando en dirección a su cama.

\- "¿En serio?" – preguntó curiosamente Lavender, que parecía deseosa de enterarse del último chismorreo – "¿Qué crees que ha pasado?"

\- "Lavender, creo que esto es serio" – le contestó su amiga – "Y tengo la sensación de que McLaggen tiene algo que ver"

\- "¿En serio?" – volvió a preguntar de nuevo Lavender, pero esta vez el tono de su voz indicaba que estaba claramente preocupada – "¿Crees que ese cerdo le ha hecho algo?"

\- "No lo sé, pero cuando he subido a los dormitorios y he entrado al baño he visto que su vestido estaba en la papelera…"

\- "¡Qué pena, era un vestido muy bonito!" – lamentó Lavender por lo bajo.

\- "…y ella estaba llorando en la ducha" – prosiguió Parvati – "¿No te has fijado en lo que pasaba en la Sala Común cuando hemos llegado antes?"

\- "No" – suspiró Lavender de nuevo – "Es que he visto a Ron y no tenía ojos para nada más"

Parvati carraspeó de una manera que parecía indicar disgusto y volvió a hablar.

\- "Pues cuando hemos entrado Ron y Hermione estaban hablando…"

\- "No, eso es imposible" – le interrumpió Lavender – "¡Pero si llevan semanas sin hablarse!"

\- "Sí, ya lo sé" – le contestó Parvati, que parecía molesta con las continuas interrupciones de su amiga – "Pero estoy segura de que estaban hablando y de que él estaba muy enfadado y ella parecía estar asustada. Y McLaggen y sus amigos estaban riéndose de algo mientras los miraban"

Las dos chicas permanecieron un rato calladas, pensando en lo que Parvati acababa de decir.

\- "¿Estás segura?" – preguntó al cabo del rato Lavender, que suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera entrecortada e intranquila – "Espero que no le haya hecho nada parecido a lo que ese desgraciado me hizo a mí" – dijo con voz cargada mientras se sorbía los mocos.

A Hermione se le formó un nudo en la garganta y notó un repentino sentimiento de profunda empatía por su compañera de habitación. Se oyó como Parvati se levantaba de su cama, daba un par de pasos y se sentaba en la cama de Lavender.

\- "Gracias" – dijo la muchacha rubia con voz llorosa. Se escuchó claramente cómo se sonaba los mocos – "Mañana intentaré hablar con Hermione"

'Genial' pensó Hermione que sabía que sería mucho más difícil librarse del acoso de Lavender. Además, su último deseo era darle pena a la novia de Ron.

\- "¿A dónde has ido con Ron?" – preguntó Parvati, claramente intentando cambiar de tema, pero todavía preocupada – "¿Te ha hecho daño? Daba un poco de miedo ver lo enfadado que estaba"

\- "Oh, Ron no estaba enfadado conmigo" – dijo Lavender y Hermione podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz – "Todo lo contrario"

El nudo en la garganta de Hermione se estrechó todavía más hasta el punto de dificultar su respiración. ¿Habían hecho Ron y Lavender lo que ella creía que habían hecho? 'Lo que yo he hecho con McLaggen' pensó repugnada.

\- "¿Qué ha ocurrido?" – preguntó intrigada Parvati.

\- "Ron me ha llevado a un aula vacía y, Parvati, tenías que haberlo visto…"

\- "No, gracias" – se oyó intercalar por lo bajo a la chica, claramente aliviada por el hecho de perderse una de las muestras de afecto de la pareja.

\- "… ha empezado a besarme tan apasionadamente, nunca me había besado así. Me ha quitado la camisa y el sujetador y ¡Oh, ha sido tan delicado, Parvati!"

\- "¿Si?" – preguntó sorprendida Parvati.

Ella no esperaba que Ron Weasley pudiera ser un amante demasiado atento. Al fin y al cabo, era el chico con el que su hermana había acudido al Baile de Navidad hacía un par de años y, por lo que Padma le había contado, no se había comportado muy caballerosamente.

\- "Ya lo creo. Ha sido súper tierno cuando ha intentado tocarme ahí abajo" – prosiguió la muchacha rubia – "No tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi Won-Won aprende rápido cuando la materia le interesa" – añadió con un tono de voz entre juguetón y orgulloso.

Hermione había estado completamente equivocada: sí que le quedaban lágrimas. Si creía que imaginar a Ron y Lavender manteniendo relaciones íntimas era un infierno, oír a su compañera de habitación relatarlas totalmente regocijada era infinitamente peor. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar seguir escuchando la conversación.

\- "Y, Parvati" – continuó Lavender – "Yo tenía razón. Resulta que Ron está muy bien dotado" – dejó caer la muchacha.

\- "Yo creía que solo habría dos o tres hermanos bien dotados en esa familia y jamás hubiera dicho que uno de ellos era Ron" – dijo Parvati sorprendida.

Hermione, que seguía la conversación entre asqueada y curiosa, no entendía que tenían que ver los hermanos de Ron con el tamaño de su miembro.

\- ¿Cómo de grande? – apremió Parvati a Lavender y, aunque no lo hubiera admitido ni siquiera bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, también lo hizo mentalmente una intrigada Hermione.

\- "¡Unos 20 centímetros!" – proclamó la chica rubia entusiasmada – "Y era tan ancha que apenas podía rodearla con la mano"

\- "¡Vaya!" – respondió sorprendida Parvati.

'Vaya' pensó Hermione, que llevaba años fantaseando con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

\- "Así que" – repuso pensativamente Parvati – "por lo que pudiste descubrir este verano Ron la tiene más grande que sus hermanos Fred y George"

\- "¿QUÉ?" – exclamó Hermione en voz alta sin poder contenerse al tiempo que se incorporaba en su cama.

Se llevó las dos manos a la boca asustada de que sus compañeras de habitación le hubieran escuchado, pero se acordó de que había conjurado el hechizo _Muffliatto_ antes de Lavender entrara en la habitación.

\- "Es verdad" – respondió presumidamente Lavender – "Pero eso no impidió que los tres pasásemos un buen rato en el almacén de su tienda este verano" – añadió, lo que provocó que tanto ella como su amiga rieran fuertemente.

Si Hermione había estado segura antes de que no quería escuchar la conversación, ahora estaba rotundamente convencida de ello. No tenía ninguna necesidad de conocer las aventuras sexuales de Lavender con todos los hijos de la familia Weasley. Pero, por desgracia, no había escapatoria posible.

\- "Pero Ron ha sido mucho más difícil de complacer que sus hermanos" – continuó Lavender – "He estado a punto de asfixiarme un par de veces. Pero eso no era nada que este par de gemelas no pudieran solucionar" – repuso la chica astutamente.

Hermione continuaba llorando imaginando todo lo que Lavender estaba relatando, pensando en la cara de inmenso placer de Ron mientras otra mujer lo satisfacía. Hermione gimoteaba amargamente pensando en que Lavender había usurpado un puesto que era legítimamente suyo y que le hubiera permitido compartir con Ron no solo las experiencias que su novia estaba relatando, sino mucho más. Sin embargo, aún había un último rayo de esperanza por lo que Lavender estaba contando. 'Quizá no han ido hasta el final' pensó Hermione a la desesperada.

\- "Y entonces hemos hecho el amor" – dejó escapar en un suspiro soñador Lavender.

\- "Espera un segundo" – intervino Parvati con tono de sospecha – "Hoy me has dicho cuando veníamos del despacho de la profesora Trelawney que ayer mismo Ron no parecía muy dispuesto a realizar este tipo de actividades. Y hoy habéis tenido sexo. ¿No te parece un poco extraño? ¿Qué crees que ha podido hacerle cambiar de opinión?"

La garganta de Hermione emitió un lamento desgarrador al oír las palabras de Parvati; todo lo que había temido después de ver el rostro desencajado de Ron en la Sala Común era cierto. Las lágrimas del chico que ella amaba indicaban lo que ella había deducido al ver a Ron arrastrar a Lavender fuera de la Sala Común entre las risas de McLaggen y sus amigos: Ron era virgen y no tenía ninguna intención de tener sexo con Lavender. O no la había tenido hasta sentirse traicionado esa noche. McLaggen le había engañado con sus repugnantes mentiras, había jugado con su mente y le había manipulado. Hermione jamás había odiado a nadie como odiaba a Cormac McLaggen en estos momentos. 'Eso es verdad' pensó amargamente Hermione 'Pero he sido yo la que gemía ante sus caricias, la que le pedía que no se detuviera, la que se ha abierto de piernas ante un chico nauseabundo que ni siquiera me llamaba por mi nombre'. Hermione era incapaz de encontrar consuelo después de llegar a la conclusión de que era ella la que había empujado a Ron a los brazos de otra mujer.

\- "Ron ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba" – prosiguió Lavender ajena al dolor de Hermione y desoyendo a su amiga – "Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan querida como esta noche con Ron" – comentaba Lavender claramente emocionada – "Ha sido tan apasionado y atento"

\- "Vaya, nunca me hubiera imaginado que… Ron parece un chico algo inseguro… Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido…" - intentó responder una conmocionada Parvati.

\- "¡Y yo tenía razón Parvati!" – exclamó Lavender que no podía ni quería disimular su júbilo – "¡Estaba completamente convencida de ello, lo podía ver en sus ojos!"

\- "¿De qué estás hablando Lavender?" – preguntó Parvati algo asustada por el entusiasmo de su amiga

\- "¡ÉL ME QUIERE!" – proclamó Lavender a los cuatro vientos.

La chica gritaba tan fuerte que aunque Hermione no hubiera empleado el hechizo _Muffliatto_ sus compañeras de clase no la hubieran oído llorar mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

\- "¡RON ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MÍ! Y yo le he dicho que siento lo mismo por él ¡Oh Parvati!" – se escuchó entonces un ruido seguido de alguien tomando aire bruscamente – "Es él, Parvati. Es el definitivo y ya no hay nada que nos pueda separar" – terminó Lavender con voz temblorosa.

\- "Lavender" – se escuchó a Parvati agobiada – "me alegró de que estés tan contenta, pero si sigues abrazándome así de fuerte me vas a ahogar"

\- "¡Lo siento, lo siento!" – se disculpó Lavender riendo ligeramente – "Es que nunca había sido tan feliz"

\- "Ron… ¿Él te ha dicho que te quiere?" – intentó aclarar Parvati, claramente sorprendida por los acontecimientos.

\- "Bueno, no" – dijo Lavender, que parecía algo decepcionada al darse cuenta de este detalle. Sin embargo recuperó rápidamente su tono alegre y soñador al tiempo que respondía – "Pero no lo ha dicho porque estaba muy emocionado, Parvati. Ha sido un momento tan bonito para los dos que cuando hemos acabado de hacer el amor Ron estaba llorando"

\- "¿Ron estaba…?" – comenzó a preguntar Parvati, pero se detuvo en seco – "Oh… él estaba… en la Sala Común… y Hermione había ido con McLaggen a la fiesta…" - Parvati estaba empezando a atar los cabos sueltos – "¡OH DIOS MÍO!" – exclamó de repente la chica, que por fin comprendía la escena que había presenciado en la Sala Común – "¡HERMIONE!"

\- "Chss" – le reprendió Lavender que no se había enterado de nada – "Hermione está durmiendo, ¿no te acuerdas?" – y tras decir esto añadió – "Mira, Parvati, me encantaría quedarme hablando contigo, pero estoy agotada y mañana quiero estar lo más descansada posible para ver a Ron"

Se escuchó como Lavender se levantaba de la cama y, canturreando, se dirigió al baño para ducharse antes de dormir. Hermione sabía que Parvati estaba mirando de nuevo en dirección a su cama, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Ron había llorado porque estaba completamente destrozado, roto por el dolor que su sucio acto con Mclaggen le había producido. Era ella la que había destruido la posibilidad de poder compartir con Ron esa experiencia que solamente se podía vivir una vez en la vida. E, incluso peor que eso, era ella la que había acabado con la posibilidad de poder reconciliarse con Ron y poder estar juntos en el futuro.

Hermione estaba tan disgustada que no se había enterado de que Parvati se había levantado de su cama y se dirigía en su dirección preguntándole si estaba despierta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Parvati extendió un brazo y apartó las cortinas de la cama de Hermione, rompiendo el efecto del hechizo _Muffliatto_ y exponiendo a la chica de tupido pelo castaño, que estaba sentada en la cama tapándose la cara con las manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba con su llanto. Parvati se sentó tímidamente en el borde de la cama y puso una mano en la rodilla de Hermione.

\- "Lo siento muchísimo Hermione" – le dijo en un susurro sincero.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de sus manos para mirar a su compañera de habitación, pero no podía enfocar la mirada por las lágrimas que obstaculizaban su visión. Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera expresar todo el dolor que sentía, así que volvió a cerrarla apretando los labios fuertemente para intentar evitar que los sollozos escapasen.

\- "Parvati, ¿has visto mi champú? Llevó cinco minutos buscándolo y no…" – Lavender irrumpió en la habitación mirando en todas direcciones.

Cuando se percató de la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el cuarto, paró en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par. Entonces, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia las otras dos chicas, se sentó bruscamente en la cama y abrazó fuertemente a Hermione. La chica estaba tan conmocionada mientras lloraba en el hombro de Lavender que no se dio cuenta de que era la gran víctima de la noche la que le estaba consolando a ella.

\- "Todo ha acabado, todo ha acabado" – susurraba Lavender tiernamente en su oído, pero esto solo hacía llorar más insistentemente a Hermione, que le daba a la frase un significado totalmente diferente.

Cuando, pasados unos minutos Hermione se hubo calmado lo suficiente Lavender se apartó un poco de ella y Parvati le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara. Hermione lo aceptó y, cuando hubo terminado, se dio cuenta de que Lavender había apoyado una mano en su hombro.

\- "Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte más" – le dijo seriamente Lavender mientras le miraba decididamente a los ojos – "Me voy a encargar personalmente de que ese chico no vuelva a acercarse a ti en su vida"

Mientras la chica rubia volvía a abrazarle Hermione tuvo la certeza de que Lavender decía la verdad, pero dudaba que las dos estuvieran pensando en el mismo chico.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al llegar al dormitorio Ron comprobó que todos sus compañeros de habitación estaban plácidamente dormidos detrás de las cortinas de sus camas. Todos menos uno.

\- "Ron, por fin llegas" – dijo Harry excitadamente mientras se ponía el pijama – "¿Dónde estabas? Bueno, da igual, tengo algo muy importante que contarte. Estaba en la fiesta de Slughorn y Malfoy…"

Pero el chico se detuvo al ver que Ron se había sentado en la cama y se había quedado quieto, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos mientras apoyaba los brazos en las rodillas. Harry se fijó en como su amigo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y parecía profundamente desanimado.

\- "¿Ron?" – intentó Harry sin éxito – "Ron, ¿estás bien?"

\- "¿Qué?" – preguntó desorientado Ron.

Levantó la cabeza y se percató por primera vez de la presencia de Harry, que estaba mirándole extrañado y preocupado.

\- "Harry, no te había visto" – dijo el pelirrojo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Se llevó una mano al pecho y añadió – "Me has dado un buen susto"

Harry parecía todavía más preocupado todavía después de su patética broma. Ron lo intentó de nuevo.

\- "Estaba distraído y no me había dado cuenta de que todavía estabas despierto"

Ron comprobó qué Harry no parecía comprar sus excusas. No quería que Harry le sometiera a un tercer grado, así que decidió recurrir a algo que nunca le había fallado.

\- "He estado dando una vuelta con Lavender y…"

No se sentía demasiado orgulloso de utilizar esa excusa en ese preciso momento, pero se quedó más tranquilo al ver que resultaba eficaz. La cara de Harry cambió al instante: la preocupación desapareció de su rostro para dejar paso a una expresión de espanto. Los dos habían sido amigos desde hacía seis años, habían superado una gran cantidad de retos los dos juntos luchando codo con codo. Eran prácticamente hermanos. Pero había algo de lo que Harry y Ron jamás hablaban: chicas.

\- "Ah, bueno, ya veo…" – dijo elocuentemente Harry, que terminó de ponerse el pijama lo más rápidamente que pudo y se metió en la cama sin decir una palabra más.

Ron suspiró aliviado y decidió seguir los pasos de su amigo, aunque dudaba que fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Cuando Ron ya estaba metido en la cama y se disponía a cerrar las cortinas para comerse la cabeza con la despreciable forma en que se había comportado, oyó la voz de Harry llamándole de nuevo. Ron asomó la cabeza y vio a Harry mirando en su dirección, sin las gafas y entornando los ojos. Parecía algo nervioso cuando habló.

\- "Eh… Ron" – Harry tragó saliva – "¿No habrás visto a Hermione por casualidad? Es que, en la fiesta, McLaggen le estaba molestando y no sé si ha llegado a la Sala Común todavía y…"

\- "Tranquilo" – le interrumpió bruscamente Ron, que volvía a notar el sabor de la bilis en la boca. Añadió ácidamente – "Está durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cama, debe estar agotada después de todo lo que ha hecho esta noche"

Y sin más preámbulos cerró las cortinas de su cama rápidamente para que su sorprendido amigo no pudiera oír las lágrimas en su voz.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

McLaggen yacía en su cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su plan había sido un éxito: se había vengado del tramposo de Weasley, había destrozado la relación entre los dos amigos de Potter y había desvirgado a Granger, un trofeo digno de ocupar el lugar de honor en su exposición de caza.

El muchacho había narrado a su pandilla con todo lujo de detalles el encuentro con la señorita Granger: como se había mostrado reacia en un primer momento, como su venenosa lengua y sus expertas manos habían conseguido engañarla, como ella se había entregado al placer obedientemente, como había acabado llorando en el suelo asqueada consigo misma… Sus amigos habían reído con la humillación de la chica pero lo que él había sentido era bien diferente, y estaba contento de hallarse en la intimidad de su cama adoselada para poder ocuparse de su 'reacción'.

McLaggen movía su mano a lo largo de su miembro pensando en Hermione: en su cuerpo, sus gemidos, sus lágrimas, su sumisión… La sensación de haber sometido a una bruja tan sobresaliente le excitaba mucho más que el acto sexual en sí mismo. Había mantenido relaciones sexuales con chicas más atractivas que Granger y, desde luego, mucho más experimentadas (aunque restregarle a Weasley las habilidades de la chica por la cara había sido impagable). Pero el poder que sentía al haber engañado y degradado a la bruja más brillante de su generación le proporcionaba un placer mucho mayor que el gozo físico del sexo.

Cuando terminó de masturbarse y se limpió utilizando su varita llegó a una conclusión. Su plan había salido según lo planeado, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba volver a sentir ese dominio, esa sensación de posesión, ese poder. Necesitaba abusar de Granger otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

McLaggen se había vuelto adicto a su plan de venganza.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Este es el final de esta historia.**

 **Peeeeeero estoy trabajando en una secuela que publicaré siempre y cuando conozca vuestra opinión sobre esta historia (guiño, guiño).**

 **Ahora en serio, la nueva serie será publicada independientemente de las reviews que obtenga, pero me gustaría saber cuál es vuestra opinión sobre 'Plan de venganza': que os ha gustado y que no, como podría mejorarla, cosas que os hayan parecido interesantes…**

 **Tardaré un tiempo en publicar los capítulos de la secuela (que será más larga que la serie original) ya que solo tengo escritos alguno de ellos. Os adelanto en exclusiva que el título será 'Presa de McLaggen' y tendrá como protagonista principal a Hermione (la narración se centrará más en su POV).**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
